Fate-Devil of Steel
by NotSaint666
Summary: Emiya Shirou life was everything but normal. From being only survivor of Fuyuki City's fire, participating in 5th Grail war, fighting the servants that no other than legendary heros and now. "A MAGICAL GIRL DROPPING FROM THE SKY? WHAT MORE BIZARRE THINGS I WILL GET THROWN INTO?" (AU Story) Main Pairing: Shirou x Serafall, Shirou x Harem Chapter 3 out, warning Lemon
1. Chapter 01

**Yossah, everyone... there, there... I Write Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD crossover, the first crossover story I ever write, I hope this story worth of your time, in this story please don't too shocked if you found the character bit more OC, after all this is AU story. I already thinking about the good scenario that will showed.**

**the let's start the story! :D**

General Legend :

"Someone Speaking"

_'Someone Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 01<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>'Am... I... dead... ?'<em>

The red haired boy asked to no one in his mind. His body felt tired and heavy, he felt like his own life force drained from him as he floating aimlessly in colorful place, the color in this place itself oddly remind him to the second true magic, the [Kaleidoscope]. Even this place showered by many color that glowing mysteriously, he couldn't feel anything. His entire body felt numb, even his finger not spared from the numbness, like he floating in the mass of nothingness.

_'Is this root?'_ Ask the boy once again, but no one answer his question. He felt. Very lonely, alone in this beautiful and mysterious place. He tried to recall what happen to him before he awake in this place. He remember about hurrying himself, hurry to leaving the Ground Zero where the nuclear will destroy anything in it's path._ 'Oh yes... I was tried to saving civilization from nuclear treat, and I was...'_

Failed...

Or-

Success...

That was what the boy want to think, but he stopped from his thought.

_'Are they safe?'_ The boy asked again, but uncertainly clouding his thoughts. Slowly the red haired boy closing his dull eyes, the eyes that not shine with live anymore. He want to rest, he couldn't holding himself awake any longer, he really felt tired.

* * *

><p>The one hundred meters tall being in the shape of red western dragon opening it's eyes. He felt something uninvited daring on stepping it's foot in his domain from outside. With mighty flaps from his gigantic red scaly wings, he went to the idiot being that have a guts to show it's presence in his domain, the place where the mother of creation tasking him to guard with everything.<p>

It two sharp amber eyes with slit pupil saw the black haired lolly with Gothic frilly dress and pointed ears poking on something or... someone, the girl's face devoid from any emotion, but the pink tint in her porcelain cheeks and curious dark grey eyes betraying her blank facade. He couldn't help to stop his sweat drop from popping in his forehead, even how absurd that seems.

**[Ophis, by Root... what the hell did you do?]** He bellowed. The girl didn't even flinching by the booming voice of the red entity, her face back to her usual blankness and look to the red entity.

"Shhh... Silence, Baka-red. You are noisy."

The red great otherworldly being's sweat drop replaced by tick mark instantly by the dismissive tone from the girl.

**[You insolent egotistical female slimy serpent, how dare you said something like that after you leaving your job to protecting this place millennia ago... uh? Hey! Ophis, listen to me!]** The red giant roared when the girl in black not listen to him and back to poking the unconscious boy.

The dragon-like being stop throwing tantrum when he caught the sight of human boy's facial feature. It felt something unfamiliar yet familiar presence from the boy, but he couldn't put it together. The red creature open his gigantic jaw and ask the girl in black.

**[Ophis, who is that?]**

"Suuush... Baka-red..." the tick mark popped in the red dragon-like creature head. "I don't know who is this human, he 'pop' suddenly from no where, and his smelt good, he smelt like us. A dragon..."

**[Don't put me in that lowly flies' place you idiot!]** The 'Red' shouted in annoyance, but the lolly not even felt disturbed by his thunderous roar and continued. "...and mother's scents also oozing from him." the girl in black continued, still poking the red head cheek.

**[Is this human is mother's new children?]** The red being asked in cynical voice. The girl in black shook her head.

"Dunno, he already living two decades in human's time..." the girl said, still poking the boy face before stopping abruptly and looking to the space. "I must back to human world..." the girl turning it beautiful doll like face to the great dragon-like being with creepy smile. "Stay on guard or I'll kill you for sure." The girl ended her talk with pointing her middle finger and thumb stretched outward in gunning motion to the red humongous being. She vanished in the middle of the darkness that oozing from her body, she teleporting herself from the nothingness to human world in instant, leaving the red dragon with the human boy alone.

**[What an egotistical sister I have? I'm fine replacing her job but... not identifying her own brother? What mother thinking when she made her?]** The red being grumbled in annoyance. He couldn't help but sighed by his sister's antics.

Ophis, or some times called Ophus. The infinite dragon god that made by nothingness or sometimes human call by [Root] itself with it's own essence. The first creation before the nothingness create the other creation and have a tasked her as the [Dimensional Gap]'s guardian. But, because her curiosity and selfishness she want to know [Root]'s others creation and finally forsaking her duty millennium ago and visiting untold amounts of universes from one to another, wrecking havoc like child destroying the sand castle when they first see it just because sheer curiosity, and made the universe she visiting sometimes meet it's end.

That was the reason she got [The Ouroboros Dragon] epithet by others [Root]'s lesser creations.

While he was no other than the [Great-Red], the dragon with self-denial that disliking the dragon's kin in general and he is the replacement as guardian of the [Dimensional Gap] when Ophis forsaken her duty.

The [Dimensional Gap] itself is the place that connecting the unlimited universe with the [Root] like hall that connecting the rooms in a house.

Great Red itself have epithet as [The Apocalypse Dragon], the reason he get that name because long times ago, when the connection of universes still very fragile, the lesser creations like humans, demons, gods, divine-beasts, youkai, and many kind of creature that know the existence of the [Root] want to reach it to grant their selfish lust, greed and ambition, and the most damned thing that made Great Red pissed is, they tried to tainting [Akasha] -the place deep inside the [Root] that store data of creation, the soul or core of [Root] itself- by their filthy hands. They're filth in Great Red's eyes, like a children that tried to rape their mother after she give them life, and when they are become more resilient the red dragon finally snapped. He destroy anything that tried to reach the [Root] and tainting [Akasa] in his claw. If Ophis' destruction like children that destroying her toy because curiosity, Great Red's wrath like the silent childrens that angry because their mother got insulted. He brings destruction anywhere, the destruction that mortal call as 'Apocalypse'.

The other epithet that really irked Great Red are [The True Dragon], the name that gives him untold amounts of annoyance in past millennium. The reason is That phantasmal creature that similar in shape to him called dragons always picking fight like a child to show who is the powerful ones, and he always dismissed of batted them like what they are in his eyes, a fly.

By [Root]'s sake, is they never thought what he really was? he was [Root Guardian], a being that have been made by [Root] itself, more powerful than Ophis to guarding the [Dimensional Gap]. Of course Great Red unbelievable powerful that even Ophis couldn't dreaming to match him, only 'it' that can match Great Red. And fighting Great Red is the most idiot thing in unlimited universe that every sane man would chose killing themselves than fighting him head on.

Great Red looking at the human boy face with scrutiny and felt disturbed by his face. The boy face reminds him of [Alaya]'s plaything, and instead have a white hair and tan skin, the boy who floating in front of Great Red have a red hair and alabaster skin. Just what his Sister's playthings called? Oh, right, the [Counter Guardian]. That sarcastic and cynical human-like being that really ticked Great Red when they meeting once time ago, surpassing even Ophis and that idiot Dragons in annoying department.

Great Red then sniffing the boy's smell and it eyes snapped wide open, it eyes blinking at the boy.

**[Holy Root is my mom, his scent also similar like Counter-teme...]** his jaw hanging open before turning into terrifying smirk that show his humongous saw-like teeth. **[Interesting...]** he add.

Great Red take the boy in his paw and went to mother's core, [Akasha], with his fasted speed.

When Great Red arrived, he immediately search any data about the boy hurriedly and what he found fascinated him.

The boy name are Emiya Shirou, his age are twenty four, he have really bad luck because mother deciding to made his life as her entertainment... and his dream are to become hero. A HERO! And most idiot things this boy would do is selling his soul to any being so he can safe more people. Yeah, idiot and selfless, his mother really made a piece of work.

**[BUAHAHAHAHA!]** Great Red couldn't contain his laughter anymore, he rolling and clutching his pained belly with his paw when it read more and more about the boy's data. he couldn't help but to read the boy's alternates and found it become more and more hilarious.

Becoming the [King of Sword], [Vigilante Archer], [Eroge Protagonist], [Knight of Salvation]... and more importantly. He was the origin of [Counter-fucking-Guardian]. Selling his soul to his most childish sister. That was officially most idiot think Great Red ever know.

**[Damn it, I never had good laugh like this in millennium...]** Great Red cleaning the tears in his eyes with his claw. Yes, this is good laugh he ever felt in his immortal life. If someone ever witness him, they must think the world soon nearing it's end because they saw Almighty Great Red laughing like a child. Fortunately, only him and unconscious boy in here. So, no witness and everyone's sanity will intact in mean times.

Great Red finally found the data about Emiya Shirou that sleeping in his paw and read everything about the boy life until he entering the [Dimensional Gap].

**[So Mother, this boy will become your chosen one, eh? Let's see...]** Great Red continue drowning on reading Shirou's archive until he stopped, frozen in his place. His body become frigid, and finally he cried childishly...

**[NO, THIS WAS SPOILER, I HATE SPOILER!]** Great Red start throwing tantrum. When he finally stop, he decide to not reading anymore because Shirou's life too good to be spoiled and immediately back to [Dimensional Gap] to send the boy to where he will living his new life. Unfortunately, Great Red not continuing until the part that concerning him in the future.

**[Give me good entertainment, kid...]** Great Red said, he open the dimensional rift by cutting the space with it's claw. Great Red then throw Shirou's body in it before continuing his 'job'. Yes, the Almighty Great Red back from his personal me-time and no one know the red being actually not as scary as everyone thinking and he has bad sense of humor.

* * *

><p>Emiya Shirou's life is everything but normal. From being only survivor of Fuyuki City's fire incident in the end of fourth Holy Grail war, participating on the fifth war decade later, have a fucking King of Britain as his servant, fighting the servants that no other than hero or anti-hero from the legends like Heracles, Medusa, and importantly most selfish and spoiled brat in adult body namely Gilgamesh, meeting alternate twisted future of himself, taking virginity of King Arthur who actually girl in boy disguise, have most genius and scary girlfriendcomrade/friend-with-benefit/name-what-you-want named Rin Tohsaka. But that's not all.

One month ago, he get thrown into other alternate dimension when the gods, devils, angles, fallen angles, and other divine being and phantasmal beast still alive and roaming. Then get abducted by devils who have a civil war between the Old Maou faction and Anti-Maou faction, and turned into devil by one, tortured and turned into cannon fodder in the war when he still in his weakened state, and now this...

**"A FUCKING MAGICAL GIRL DROPPING FROM THE SKY? WHAT MORE BIZARRE THINGS I WILL THROWN INTO? FUCK YOU ROOT!"** The human turned devil screamed after the girl in pink magical girl outfit dropped on him from nowhere. But, when he saw the girl's face, his body frozen. He felt like fate really toying him right now when he found that the girl's face remind him of Rin.

**"DAAAMN, I SWORE SOMETHING MESSING WITH MY LIFE FOR IT'S PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT."** Shirou screamed again after snapped from his shock state. Oh, if only he know the truth.

He not find any Old Maou faction emblem in the unconscious and bloodied magical girl's body, he cursed inwardly. _'Damn it, she was devil from Anti-Maou faction.'_

Shirou found himself between the rock in hard place. When he look on the girl face, he found urge to protect her because how oddly her similarity with Rin, but she was from enemy faction and everything will be a mess if the Old Maou faction found her. In all honesty, he dislike the Old Maou faction like how he hate Angra Mainyu because the foul similarity between them. He want to get out and help the Anti Maou faction to end the Old Maou's ruling days in the underworld, but in his state now he couldn't use his full power and still trying to find what happened to his body.

He take another glance to pig-tailed girl in magical outfit once again and finally deciding on saving her. Steeling his resolve, he raised the girl and carry her in princess style to his cabin secretly. He couldn't let other devil in old Maou faction found them or they will rape this girl and kill him, even he didn't scared to death, Shirou will be damned if he even let's this girl got that ugly fate in their hands.

When they arrived, Shirou immediately start working on the girl's wound, with his shitty magical ability that not involving swords, it turned really annoying. When he finish with the wound he found something other problematic thing in his way. He must change the girl cloths and he was no pervert, he was hero, and guarding maiden dignity are one of hero's job.

Finally resigning his fate because he had no other choice. Shirou take a deep breath and start changing the girl's outfit with closed eyes. With many trials and errors, namely he found his hand grabbing or touching in inappropriate place, Shirou's torture ended five minutes later. With sweated body like he had taken Marathon and burning red face because he heard the girl's sensual moans when his hand accidentally touch the girl's private place, Shirou finished his task and take a time for resting his body.

Few hours later, the girl stirred awake and jolting Shirou from his rest in the chair. The girl's violet eyes blinking several time when she saw unfamiliar ceiling, she jolting on the bad and grimacing by sudden pain entering her system. Shirou immediately helping the girl. When the girl saw Shirou she screamed.

"Kya! Pervert!" Shirou got slapped in the face by magic wand that appear from no where. Shirou surprised on how she got the magical wand in first place, is that projection magic or gradation air, maybe? Uh, how could he forget about the girl being devil, magic devil in all sense are most easy to understand in Shirou's mind and it seems the girl take that wand from her pocket dimension. Uh, why he thinking about that. He has more important thing right now, namely defending his honor.

"I'm not a pervert!" Shirou replied back. The girl pointing her outfit and glaring on Shirou hotly, and finally shot back.

"Then, how my awesome uniform become this shitty rag?"

"I change your dirty clothes!"

"Kyaaa! Now you're perverted molester!"

"Stop accusing me with something I wasn't! My pride won't allow me to do anything indecent to conscious girl!"

"No! He said he wouldn't molesting me because I defenseless and unconscious, and now he want to attack me because I awake, what kind of lusting beast I meets..."

"Damn it, I said stop accusing me! Wait, stop moving because the wound will reopen... with that kind of wound, treating you are pain in the ass you know?" Shirou tried to change the topic.

"Kya! Now he want me to stop moving so he could steal my virgini-**ITAI**!" the pig-tailed girl howled when her wound reopened.

Shirou sighed? He felt relieved because he put a simple bounded field to prevent noise from inside to out before and this idiocy finally came to end.

"See what you do? I take many time to healing your wound and now it reopen..." Shirou face palmed.

"What kind of healer you're?" The girl replied back. Her tone sounded holding the pain.

"My healing magic are most shitty in my arsenal little girl."

"Who do you call little girl, you molester? I'm twenty years old!" The girl replied hotly.

"I'm in my middle twentieth and you seems like fifteen years old girl in my eyes... and I'm not a molester!" Shirou said and start healing the girl again.

"I was twenty and I looks like this because I use my magic to looks much younger so I can move freely, and do you know who I was?"

"Not important..." Shirou replied half heartly and continue healing the girl's reopen wound with his shitty magic. The girl gaining tick mark in her forehead by Shirou's Simple dismissive answer and said.

"What do you mean by 'not important'? I was Serafall Sitri, heiress of Sitri household from 72 pillars of devil's house."

"Oh, and I'm Emiya Shirou by the way..." again Shirou replied simply. The girl named Serafall blinking owlishly to Shirou then ask him wearily.

"Ne? Are you reincarnated devil?"

Shirou nodded.

"Do you know what Sitri house are?"

Shirou shook his head, no.

"Do you know what is 72 pillars of devil's houses are?"

Again, Shirou shaking his head in no...

"Ne? Ne?" Serafall poking Shirou's cheeks and he turning his head to face the pig-tailed girl to showing his annoyed expression. But...

**"ARE YOU IDIOT?"** Serafall shrieked loudly on Shirou's face, making the red head to abruptly stops his healing and take initiative to saving his abused ear by covering it.

"Stop screaming loudly, you put banshee's voice to shame, girl!" Shirou replied back. When he stop covering his ears, Shirou couldn't help but blinking by familiar image in front of him. _'No way!'_ He thought in shock.

The black haired, pig-tailed girl folding her hand under her big assets with narrowed eyes. Shirou find hard to believe but this girl with familiar face with his Rin pulling a 'Rin Tohsaka angry stance number 2' perfectly.

_'Is she Rin's alternate in this world?' _Shirou mused.

"What kind of master do you have until he neglecting your education like that? Education is important!"

Shirou sighed and replied with so much sarcasm that could drowning Serafall in it. "A most wonderful and kindhearted devil in the world that put a saint in shame..."

Serafall blinked few times, she looked the unfamiliar room and never see this room in Anti-Maou HQ. she decide on asking question in weary tone. "By the way where are we?"

"In the west wing of Old Maou faction foot soldier's cabin." Serafall body went frigid. She look at Shirou with blank face and mumbling with low voice. "I'm doomed..."

"Maybe if they find you are here..." Shirou said in the light tone like someone talking about weather. Shirou then continue to healing Serafall's wound in silent. Witnessing it, Serafall eyes narrowed and ask. "And why are you helping me? We're enemy?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't..." Shirou replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Shirou sighed, then he answering the heiress of Sitri's question while healing her wound very _very_ **_very_** slowly because his healing magic like crap among craps.

"If I honest to myself, I really didn't like how old maou behave, even for devils, they are too evil to my liking, they are ruthless, evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brute, and vicious , do what they want to do without regard to any beings, inhumanly selfish, just thinking their own pleasure even too far like raping their own blood sibling, mother, or daughter, and many more that even most lowest and foulest animal wouldn't want to do..." Shirou showing a distasteful face. "But, maybe I ended being reincarnated by them because my bad luck." 'Fuck you E-rank luck...' Shirou added mentally.

"Uh... umm... so, what they do to you when you reincarnated into devil?" Serafall asked hesitatingly. Shirou grimaced then replied.

"In month I turned into devil, they do many accursed things to in full two week before they dumped me as foot soldier, and maybe, it will good to you if you don't know." Shirou ended with grim smile. Serafall lowering her head and both of them become silent.

After fifteen minutes they stayed silent, Serafall cracks the eery atmosphere by saying. "Your healing magic really suck you know?"

Shirou gained tick mark because Serafall jab to his pride, and as devil with pride as devil's sin, it was really annoying for the red haired boy.

"Oh, just laugh and rub to my face, my broken pride still can hold few more insult you know!" Shirou said with another sarcasm that really transparent in Serafall ears. Serafall herself only smiled ruefully.

"So you have pride as sin, eh?" That was no question but statement. "By the way, why you not trying to runaway?"

"If I can I already leaving this place, I didn't know why but my magic circuit messed up!"

"Sigh... maybe, my life will meets it end in early time, get caught in enemy territory, even you are odd devil and help me, its just the time before they find me and raped me, before I died."

"Gezz... what with that face? Don't give up even the odd against you? No one know how everything will came to end. Just trying as hard as you can as you living and breathing. Even the God are dead, the divine judgement and causal law still exist, you know!"

Serafall blinked in astonishment before giggling and finally bursting in full blown laughter. Her body shifted into her true from slowly because her magic concentration of her disguise slipping. Shirou couldn't help but agape when he saw Serafall true from. She oddly like how Rin's looks, but her face are personification of inhuman beauty that could make normal man, either human, devil even angle orgasm by it's sheer beauty. Fortunately, Shirou isn't normal in the first place. He then continuing his task that half down.

"Ne, you are the first male that not affected by my beauty. Are you even normal?" Serafall asked with puzzled expression after she stop laughing and weeping her tears.

"If you asking about 'that'? I was one hundred percent liking girl. But I never normal to begin with even before turned into devil..." Serafall tilted her head in confusion. Shirou then added. "Never mind."

They fell silent for dozen minutes until Serafall open her mouth. She seems dislike silence very much.

"I always thinking about life you know? Why I birthed in the middle of the war? Why I can't have normal childhood so I wouldn't thinking about things like dead and fears? Why I must birthed with this kind of beauty that made myself insecure? Why I can't lives like normal child? Why I couldn't become optimistic like you? Why life isn't fair? Is it because I was devil to begin with so I have this kind of life?"

"Because your sin as devil is envy... for devil, you are odd because envying something like that." Shirou smiled ruefully. Serafall also smiling ruefully, yet her smile glowing with unearthly beautiful that made Rider beauty put to shame.

"Yes, but your more odd than me..." Serafall replied simply. They fell silent, but this time the atmosphere was calm and comforting. Then...

**_GRUOOOOOOOK~_**

Shirou blinking several time, then facing Serafall who looked away with cheeks stained by pink tint. Shirou smirking then said.

"For someone with unearthly beauty as you, it seems your stomach have anything but beauty."

Serafall scowled at Shirou. "Stop making fun of me?" She looked away with huff and continued on. "That wasn't how you trait maiden, Idiot!"

Shirou couldn't help but chuckling and finally stopping his magic. "Fortunately, I'm finished here, sorry I couldn't healing you fully. So, for apologize. How I cook you something?"

"You can cooking? Eh maybe your food not worth for eating." Serafall snorted. Shirou's eyebrow twitching dangerously, one of few things that Shirou really proud off is his cooking skill. Without any words, Shirou went to the mobile kitchen in the corner of his cramped room. Few minutes later, Serafall's nose twitching as Shirou already in half ways to finish the food. When Shirou finish, he brought the tray with Steak from underworld wild bird's meat that he cook in spicy and sour taste. Looking on how Serafall glazing to the tray with drooling face -that confusing Shirou, on how she still beautiful even with that drool-. Shirou showing his smug smile.

When Serafall take the first bite. Her eyes widening then something impossible happen. Pink background with many sparkling stars appears from no where, she moaning with very red face like she was burning from inside. Shirou eyebrow twitching suddenly. 'Is she had an orgasm?' Shirou asked himself when he smell like sweet honey from Serafall. Then in span under ten seconds. The steak vanished only leaving sparkling plate in front of her. She then narrowing her eyes and glaring the empty clean plate before muttering. "This is crime..." Shirou blinked. "W-What?" Serafall throws her glare to Shirou with intensity that could made a hole in his face.

"Your cooking skill are crime. I never eat something wonderful like this before..." she nodding to no one then pointing her finger toward Shirou "You, Must become my slave?"

Shirou eyebrow start twitching again. "Is that what do you said after someone give you food?" Serafall only looking to Shirou with straight face. Then...

"If you didn't want to be my slave, then be my husband!" Serafall persuaded. Shirou taken aback by Serafall's proclamation. Not even glancing on Shirou's confused face, She continued.

"I heard it before; 'if you want to steal someone heart, start from their stomach.' You already steal my heart from from my stomach. So, marry me!" Shirou face vaulted hard that made Serafall winced. He stood up and shouted on top of his lungs.

**"ARE YOU IDIOT? THAT IDIOM IS FOR GIRL TO MAN, NOT REVERSED ROLE DAMN IT!"**

Serafall covering her ears because how loud Shirou's shout. She looked at Shirou with straight face. Her facial structure morphed slowly. Her eyes widen and glistening, pool of tears appear in the corner of her eyes, her bottom lip went forward then quivering, she clasping her hand in praying motion. Finally, with trembling voice like kicked puppy, she said.

"Pwease~ mewwy mwe~"

"Gyah! My eyes, put away that abomination!" Shirou screamed, he closed his bleeding eyes from mankind's abomination in front of him.

'THE DREADFUL AND ACCURSED PUPPY DOG'S EYES'

And with Serafall as it user, he think about fighting the most powerful being in this world is more safe than this.

We could find Great Red's laughter echoing in [Dimensional Gap].

* * *

><p>Shirou continue on treating Serafall wound for week. They become really close to the point to telling about anything even each other secret. Serafall already telling Shirou about her most embarrassing secret and her embarrassing dream to have little sister or to be magical girl star on TV show, and about her everyday life. Shirou himself told her that he was from other dimension, about his dimension, about Magus, The magician -in Serafall term- in his dimension, his life, about mage-craft, five-true magic, the not human creature in his world like dead apostle, divine-spirit, phantasmal beast and many other. First Serafall not believing and said he was insane. But, after he showing his personal sword related magic that Serafall never witness before, by tracing the married sword Kanshou and Bakuya, then telling anything related about the sword to her from how it forged, the history of sword itself and the wielders, she reluctantly believed on Shirou.<p>

Each passing day, they would exchange story, and Serafall herself always fascinated by Shirou life. On how the red head's life when he saving many people because he dreamed to become hero and most favorite story for Serafall are the Fifth Holy Grail War. About The Servant who actually are Heroic Spirit that ascended into divine being after death, the noble phantasm and his death-life fight in the war. and most important thing in Serafall's 'Catalog off everything important about Shi-kun' are; how he meet with his twisted alternate future self. the [Counter Guardian] EMIYA.

Shirou found that Serafall oddly like children when their parent telling the bed time story every time he told about that but he decided to not thinking about it. Serafall herself couldn't help but fascinated. She really want visiting Shirou's world as hard as the red head's desire to back to his world. But certain red overgrown lizard made it impossible. They promised on others to never telling anyone about Serafall's Secret or Shirou's life and his origin with blood pacts added by Geas. Geas, the most solid pact Serafall ever do, thinking about your magical circuit severed and in devil's case are death really put shivers in Serafall's spine, the human magician in Shirou world are monster.

Each passing day in the week, Serafall find herself more attached to the red head and oddly comfortable and peaceful in the red head's presence, with Shirou, she felt... complete, alive, everything she never felt before, and sometimes she asking herself about 'is she fall to the Magus turned devil?', in the end she know this feeling are crush, no... maybe first love. Of course she keep it secret after knowing that Shirou still loving Rin Tohsaka and irked Serafall to no end, she didn't know why she felt that, though.

Unfortunately, their peaceful life ended because information that Shirou housing the heiress of Sitri and actually one of generals in Anti-Maou faction broken out. Shirou couldn't help but cursing his E-rank luck.

And now, we witnessing the red head and pig-tailed girl rushing in the dense forest. Trying to get out from the bad end.

"Shirou are you okay? You can put me down, I can move alone..." Serafall in her child-like disguise asked from Shirou's back. They have dodging and misleading dozens and hundred devils from Old Maou faction in half of day so they couldn't get their's head or body in Serafall's case.

"Shees, you still not recovered fully, just let me carry you..."

"You and your hero complex... but are you sure, you already fighting hundred low-class devil and few middle-class devil alone with carrying me in your back?" Serafall asked in worried voice. She shocked when he saw Shirou fighting or sometimes raining their pursuer with sword. Serafall believe that Shirou are powerful, but not this powerful. It seems not only Serafall who shocked, the devil that pursuing them also Shocked by Shirou performance. Serafall remember that because unknown reason Shirou couldn't go all out after being reincarnated into devil. If Shirou can use his reality marble, The Unlimited Blade Work or just summoning the top-tier noble phantasm like Excalibur or other holy swords. Serafall couldn't hold her shivering because Shirou will become one hell monster that more powerful than Sirzech Gremory. Her friend, the heir of Gremory house and one from three super devil that exist. No, there was no three super devil in this world, now there are four of that monster, and one of them... if she must add, probably most powerful one, carrying her in his back while fighting for their freedom.

"Shit..." Shirou stopped suddenly in the middle of dense Forrest, stopping Serafall from her thought.

"Is it ambush?" She asked.

"Not only ambush... we are surrounded." Shirou's tone sounded grim, Serafall tensing her body.

"Damn, just few kilos before we reach neutral ground." Serafall cursed.

"Trace... on!" Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya and set his body in high alert.

_'Bastard... if I'm not injured...'_ Serafall cursed inwardly.

_**Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap**_

The clapping voice sounded from front of them, and it continued until high-class devil from old maou faction appeared, complete in his silk robe full of jewel ornaments and haughty face that say 'everyone are pest in my eyes'. Dozens and dozens devils that ambush them also showing themselves. When they all fully emerging, Serafall's eyes already widening in dinner plate size.

"To many... too much... we are heavily outnumbered." Serafall murmured in despair as she saw ten high-class devil, nearly fifty middle-class devil and two hundred low-class devil circling them.

"Don't give up yet, Sera..."

"I envy your positive thinking, you know that right, Shi-kun?"

"Shees, you already said that in first day we meet you remember?"

"Uhumm..." Serafall nodded.

"How beautiful yet ugly scene you two made eh?" The leader of raid group said with full malicious tone. "I never thought that my army would have a problem for lowly reincarnated like you... and again, you are a lowlife that bite it's own master's hand after so much kindness you get."

"Sorry, if by any chances the kindness you mentioned is that torture... Thanks but, no thanks. I'll pass..." Shirou replied with sarcastic remark that made Serafall giggling in his back.

"You mongrel! How dare you make fun of me?" The raid group leader sneered.

"Ugh, I think I hear that one before?" Shirou asked.

"Is that phrase similar to how Gilgamesh talk to you!" Serafall in Shirou's back supplied with giggles.

"Oh. Thank you for the help Sera..."

"You! Maggots, catch them alive! I'll kill them myself." The leader commanded. Immediately, over dozen low-class devil and few middle-class devil start attacking by leaping to Shirou with their weapon.

The red head parried or dodged every slash with minimum movement before send the killing blow.

One...

Two...

Five...

Ten...

Ten devil already vanished, dead, by red head blades only in second.

The last Emiya distancing himself toward enemy for more to move and readying a counter attack from their assault. Few magic bullet rushing towards Shirou, the magus turned devil deflecting them with Kanshou and Bakuya or dodging them. Sometimes, he throw both Chinese Sword toward enemy and second later newly traced blade already replacing them. Serafall herself helping with covering Shirou opening by shot few ice element magic bullet or made defensive spell to block enemies attack.

Clanking and blasting voice echoing in the middle of the forest. The land being blasted, the wood being cut, the rock shattered, and dozens enemies devil killed by Shirou's blade. Bit by bit Shirou and Serafall chipping their pursuer and they also nearing the neutral ground.

Shirou bracing himself, readying both sword in hand, he whispered to Serafall. "Sera, brace yourself..." after the pig-tailed girl clutching his body tightly, Shirou leaped in the middle of the emenies' horde that stood in his way. He twist his body in drill spinning motion and cut every devil in his right and left. After he success on bursting from the barricade, he leap forward fastly while dodging many magic bullet.

"Yahoo! This was funny!" Serafall shouted childishly.

"If we didn't have dozen pursuer or dodging deadly magic bullet, I will agree with you..." Shirou said back annoyedly.

"Tee-hee..." Serafall knocking her temple and stuck her tongue in childish pose. "Don't 'Tee-hee' me..."

"Mou, Shi-kun... just few hundred meters and we arrived at the neutral ground." Shirou didn't answer, he only steeling his expression and narrowing his eyes more. They could see the light in front of them, the escape from the dense forrest yet he felt uneasy.

"Shi-kun... finally... we arrived at neut-" Shirou stopped abruptly. "Well, Shit!" Serafall ended with jaw hanging open, her cheerful expression vanished instantly, shoulders dropped and mood deflated. Shirou only steeled his expression even more.

In front of them, around five hundred devils waiting them with magic bullet ready to shot. "Fuck you! my/your E-rank luck!" Both of them screamed simultaneously.

"SHOT!" screamed the enemy devils.

**"Rho-"** Shirou stretched his hand forward, pumping mana as much as his tired body could muster. Serafall hugging Shirou neck tightly, bracing herself from the soon to be impact from the clash of power. **"-Aias!"**

Shirou summons the The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens or 7 Rings of Heaven, the shield used by Aias, and the only shield capable of stopping the javelin of the great hero Hector in the Trojan war. It was a bronze shield that actually bounded field created by Ajax's blood covered in seven layers of oxhide and seven flower petal that symbolizing seven layer that have defense of fortress, it appears and blocking the bombarding attack from hundred devil-enemies.

Alas, that couldn't hold enemy attack as Shirou himself handicapped in this battle.

The first petals fall. Shirou could felt the pain from price to using [Rho Aias].

"Ne. Shi-kun, it seems this is the end..." Serafall murmured in desperate tone.

Second petals fell.

"Don't give up yet!" He gritting his teeth to held the pain from effect on using this shield.

"Ummh... this is the end... we couldn't do anything. Both of us are handicapped and cannot fighting with full power. The Anti Maou HQ is faraway."

Third petals fell.

This time Shirou not answering Serafall and give his all to empowering degraded Rho Ais. he could felt the power leaving his body slowly as his prana being drained in fast pace.

Fourth petal fell.

Serafall tightening her hug toward the red haired boy. Oddly enough, Instead scared, Serafall have a beautiful angelic smile on her face, even how odd that sound be because 'Devil have angelic smile in her face'.

Fifth petal fell.

"Ne, Shi-kun... even if I die, I will die gladly if it with you." Serafall murmured slowly. Shirou widening his eyes when he hears that. _'Shirou, if what a saw last time when I die are you, I will die gladly with smile.'_ Rin's blodied and smiling face appears in his mind and his control slipped.

Sixth Petal fell...

"Shi-kun... Thank you very much..." Serafall murmured, then closing her eyes to waiting their death.

"...!"

last petal start cracking...

_'No, We can't die yet... She can't die, she have many dreams she want to fulfilling and I still have my dream too, we can't die... Here!'_ Shirou screaming in his mind. he pumping his magical reserve and forgetting about pain that filling his well being.

_'...I must do something... I must... **I**-'_ Shirou grit his teeth and the last petal finally collapsed and something inside of him snapped.

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~**_

The wind roaring and the dust scattering because the blast, but the sound echoing in the field filled with power from the center of the blast.

**"... I'M THE BONE OF MY SWORD..."**

The path of the wind changed and circling in the center of blasted ground like miniature typhoon, dragging the dust, dirt, debris and anything small in it.

**"... Steel is my body and fire is my blood..."**

The magical energy no one ever felt spiked, shaking the ground, and confusing hundreds devil by sudden phenomenon.

**"... I have created over a thousand blades..."**

The mini typhoon blasted outward and showing a formerly red head reincarnated devil's changed. His alabaster skin still intact, but his fiery red hair turned silver, his once ember pupils became metallic grey, glowing with power.

Lost the ragged cloth he wear before and replaced by white shroud, the Shroud of Martin complete with black leather breastplate.

**"...Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain..."**

Serafall who getting hugged in his torso in protective embrace widening her eyes by the handsome face of the silver haired boy. She know this was Shirou Emiya, the reincarnated devil that digging his presence in Serafall's heart in week they are together. But... her devil's instinct screamed to her to runaway as far as she could from this... this... this monster.

**"...Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival..."**

The magical energy surged and surged until the place around him get affected. The ground began to crack, the debris floating because his density of magical energy.

**"...I have no regrets. This is the only path..."**

He put the half terrified and half confused girl in the ground gently, he stood facing the hundreds devil that tensed by his movement, still confused and looking wide eyes to the silver haired man.

**ZBAT~**

Multiple pairs of bat wings sprouted from his back. Unlike normal devil's wing that painted in black. His many wings are steely grey, reflecting the underworld's purple sky ominously like the wings themselves made from steel.

**"...My whole life was-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Unlimited Blade Works..."**

Once the incantations have been completed, an illusionary fire that doesn't emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall for the bounded field, engulfing everything, the lands, the wood, the devils in it. The bright light fills the vision of those present, and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is a kingdom of rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a waste-yard bathed in twilight from the extended horizon.

Every devils witnessing the phenomenon opening their eyes in unadulterated shock. The hill full of sword, not just sword, every weapons from normal into God-slayer class are here. Serafall herself couldn't help from looking around. This was not the world she were before, this was other world, Shirou's world that not connected into reality.

His Reality Marble: The** 'Unlimited Blade Works'.**

Serafall's devil's instinct hyper ventilating when she saw many holy sword scattered here. From the weakest into most powerful, she isn't the only one who felt it because hundreds enemy devil's felt the similar feelings. But, Serafall awed expression not stopped just by that. she also found many cursed weapons that made devil like her want to throw up. The cursed weapon that reek bloodshed and death, and what made Serafall mind nearly went insane because the holy and cursed weapon stood side by side in the the barren hill, no conflict or animosity, they all lining in harmony, waiting for their master to use them, the kind hearted man that made Serafall felt alive, but now, turned into silver haired monster of steel. And in all honesty, if all Old faction devil's mind not hyper ventilating, they would try to take the cursed weapon even that was futile attempt.

The white shrouded man stretched his hand into empty space and his palm curled in grabbing motion, and moments later something that impossible in every devil's eyes happened.

"I-impossible..." Serafall muttered once two similar yet not same swords appeared in each of his hand without magic circle, one are something that every devil's wouldn't ever dreaming to facing. The most powerful holy sword ever forged by fairy from God of Bible's blessing that promised victory and glory. The [Excalibur].

A Fucking-complete-Excalibur...

It was normal for every devil's asking their sanity because the sword they saw are destroyed into seven piece centuries ago in the [Great War]. And now, they found the sword forged by Fea healthy and complete in front of them.

The swords in Silver haired man's left hand are something that every devil wouldn't ever dreaming even with their wildest idea. The sword itself have similar appearance with Excalibur, but reversed in color. It felt tainted, cursed, reeking the blood, death and unfortunate soul that falls to it sharp edge.

That was [Excalibur Morgan], the sword of damnation, the sword that wielded by Arthur the tyrant in other universe.

The two sword humming in excitement, waiting they master to use them. No animosity, no fight, not even resentment between them. They working in tendem in silver haired guy's hand, balancing each other, light and dark, good and evil, day and night, black and white, holy and cursed walking together. And seeing that was...

_'Impossible... impossible... impossible... this was impossible.'_ Serafall tried to denying what she saw. But it was the fact that defying reality itself.

**"Excali-"**

"...!" Serafall's instinct going to madness when Shirou said that unfinished word. She dived into the ground when the two sword covered by white wind and black wind, Excalibur the white and Morgan the black. Other devils from Old Maou faction felt it too and immediately summons many and powerful defensive magic circle in last ditch of efforts. Alas...

**"-Blast!"** Shirou swinging the two sword in moon-arc motion. In instant, the pure white holy fire escaped from the Excalibur and endless black of cursed black fire unleashed from Excalibur Morgan. Eradicate anything in their path.

**_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~_**

Serafall who dived to the ground covering her ears from roaring wind and blasting sound. The wind thrashed wildly as the two abnormally powerful attack decimated the enemies fleet.

That blast only last few second before vanishing like it never happened in the first place, Shirou's Reality Marble itself still intact... no, that was wrong... the hill of sword not even scratched. But, the hundreds enemies vanished, not even leaving the dust in their trail.

_'Just, one attack... one attack from that swords and Shirou do what Sirzech do in his full power and true form, what a monster...'_ Serafall thought in awe. Then she remember something.

_'No enemies. That's mean we are win... we are safe and we can back to HQ...'_ Serafall felt relieved and happy in the same time. She want to hug Shirou, kiss him, smothering him but she stop when she saw the [Unlimited Blade Works] crumbling. She looking at Shirou wearily and her eyes widening in Shock.

Shirou's white shroud stained by red, by blood. Not his enemy blood but his own blood.

_**COUGH~**_

He spat globs of blood again, the twin blade fall from his hand and he fell forward. Serafall hurrying herself to catch the red turned silver head in her lap. She saw his breath ragged, his eyes closed. she became worried, really worried.

"Ne? Shi-kun... what happen? Shi-kun don't scare me!" Serafall said but he didn't answer. His breath slowed and slowed until he not moved.

"Shi-kun? Don't scare me... Shirou! Shirou, wake up... don't you dare to die on me. Shirou... Emiya Shirou!" Serafall screaming and shaking the silver haired man face. But, he still stayed unmoved. Thinking about Shirou dying made the pig-tailed girl's heart shatters, her eyes moistening and finally the the dam broke.

"Shirou! Wake up Shirou... don't leave me alone, wake up please!" She cried, cried harder and harder. She spilling the waterfall of tears, she not even knowing that the boundary field crumbled and they back to the clearing again. She didn't even sparing an eyes on the platoons of devil that waiting outside for the dome of fire falling. She didn't care who they are... in her mind only filled with worrying Shirou.

The general of the platoons shocked when they saw Serafall and silver haired man with light armor and white shroud has multiple pairs of silver wing in her lap.

"Mistress Sitri!" Shouted the many devils.

**"SERAFALL!"** Shouted the red haired handsome man, blonde haired man wearing glasses, blue haired man with tired face and black haired man in his thirty when they see her.

Serafall faced them and shouted with urged voice. "Sirzech! Ajuka! Falbium! Father! Get the best medical devils, **RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!**"

They taken aback when they, in the first time ever saw Serafall Sitri crying genuinely in sorrow and ask... no command them by correctly calling their names with steel laced voice.

**AND... to be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>so how is it? how is it? you like it? not like it? Please give your critique or praise or anything you think about this story, and don't forget to follow or favorite this if you like the story...<strong>

**I finish fixing this chapter as best as I could, and if you found some bad grammar or misplaced tenses, please told me...**

**And how do you think about 'Excali-blast!'? Hope you like it... I got idea about Shirou using holy and demonic sword together in the past and I decided to put it now.**

**And about, why I call it Excaliblast because : honestly, if in that awesome scene Shirou shouting "Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan!" Seems very lame and destroying the scene's epicness. So in the end I put that name... so what do you think?**

**Se yaa next chapt!**


	2. Chapter 02

**Finally chapter II of my Fate/Devil-steel has been updating, I hope all of you, my beloved reader will like the second story...**

**I also want to say my apologize that you all have been waiting in a long time for the second chapter update, I know saying that I have busy on my IRL is bad excuse, but that was the fact... so I'm sorry...**

**and about your review I will reply it below this.**

**For thousandmastery : yeah I know after I rechecking it in T-Moon wikia, and it's activation is [Voltigern] not just usual [Excalibur!], and because of that, I made new activation word because the difference in the activation word.**

**FallenLegion : aside from bad grammar, about why Shirou became cannon fodder in the OMF, I will tell you in the future chapter, and about 'something snapped' too and many others question in first chapter. I made the story seems mysterious because it was the plot and everything will be told slowly as story continuing. and about the neutral area, in the war neutral area is commonly the place where the war itself happened between the two force, so it was normal to OMF to ambushing Shirou and Serafall here... by the way, don't worry about the flame, I like it because your flame not just some crap like 'Your story is bad' or 'your story is boring'. your flame is more like critique that helping me... so thanks...**

**: ahahaha, in this time, Shirou isn't someone peerage, he was reaincarnated devil, and about how shirou get reincarnated, just wait future chapter...**

**Guest : your literal translation about UBW aria is in this story...**

**Another guest : yups, sorry for that wrong pint, after I studying about that words more, yes... -teme kind like said YOU! with bad language, similar with kisama right?**

**for everyone who complains about my english: Sorry if my english is bad, I still studying it more, and get a beta is not simple you know!**

**and for everyone who review like 'Your story amazing' and something similar; Thanks, that make my spirit pumped up!**

**and before we start the story, sorry if there some misspelling or grammar gere, I stilltrying on remembering all tenses in english and I write with all I can, and for someone with good english who like this story and have free times, please help me on becoming my Beta, thank you...**

**then, let start the story...! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Note :<span>**_

"What the hell!" Speaking

**[What the hell] : **sacred gear or something special name, gigantic creature like dragon.

'hmm, this is good...' : thinking

_"crap..." He said_ : short flasback without warning.

_***BLAM***_** :** sound effect or movement.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 02<strong>_

* * *

><p>Serafall has been sitting in the chair next to simple bed for who know how long, her face devoid of any form of emotions.<p>

Her blue eyes were glowing with playfulness and mischief now they've been staring to the sleeping white haired man in the bed with blank gaze. Even with unreadable face everyone can see how transparent Serafall's worries the silver haired man.

In full week, she wasn't eating nor sleeping. She is only staring to the white haired devil with multiple pairs of silver wing. No one can't bring her out from the medical room or persuade her to eat or sleep. She just sits here, waiting the white haired devil in front of her to wake up.

Every devils felt worry to the Sitri heiress psyches, but they can't do anything about it remembering how stubborn the Sitri heiress really was. Her Mother and Father who know she was stubborn girl never know their pig-tailed daughter will this stubborn to the level of self-destruction phase. She also didn't acknowledge her best friends, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth or Falbium Glaysa-labolas' voices when they tried to speak with her, she even so far didn't acknowledge their existence in the first place because what her well-being does only worry the silver haired devil in front of her.

When he will awake?

Will he be okay?

Is he going to be dead?

Is he really dying?

Can she still being her usual self if he vanishes?

Can she still living without him?

That question has been replaying in her mind in countless time as she sits here and waits his conscious back to his body.

She wants him to be okay.

She wants him to wake up.

She wants him to smile to her.

She wants him to tease her again.

She wants him to cooking for her again.

She wants him to teach her cooking.

She wants him to telling the interesting story about his adventure.

She wants him to greet her when she wakes up in the morning.

She wants him always with her.

She wants him always in her side in this devil's damned life.

She wants him to life with her forever.

And...

She didn't want him to vanish, dead, disappearing from her life...

She... she... she...

She cries again when she can't think anymore. She didn't counting how many she crying in this week after she thinking about same things again and again...

She had been trapping in this cycle of madness with only a glimmer of hope for the boy awakening in the near future.

'...Even the God's is dead, the divine punishment and causal law still exist...' she recalled the Magus turned devil's speech when they're first meet in her head. "Shirou... please, wake up..." Serafall sobbed, her eyes wet from the falling tears that resembling the waterfall for the comatose devil to open his eyes once again.

* * *

><p>"Dear... can we do something?" Lady Sitri asked her husband. She can't hold her tears from falling when she saw her daughter condition like this. Lord Sitri only shook his head. He looks sullen and tired, a black mark under his blue eyes showed his lack of sleep. He grabbed his wife's shoulder in comforting manner.<p>

"I don't know..." he paused, trying to finding good word for comforting his beloved wife."I don't know, but we can only hope for the boy's awakening. We only can hope he will wake up sooner and Serafall can back from her breakdown state."

"Is there still hope? The boy has unconscious in week without any clue he will wake up in the future or not? No healers can heal him because something inside him negating any kind of magic to entering his system? Is he will be alright? If he dies, I don't know what will happen to Serafall..." Lady Sitri said between her sobs.

Like how Lady Sitri said. Emiya Shirou, the silver haired enigmatic reincarnated devil has unconscious for full week without news about his awakening in medical bay of Anti Maou faction Headquarter. No devil-healers know what happening to the silver haired devil. No [Healing Magic] nor [Diagnosis Magic] can entering his system because something powerful, _very_ powerful preventing any devil's magic even one the most potent and powerful ones like Ajuka's [Kankara Formula] to entering his system even it for his body own good.

All healer felt intriguing by this anomaly, they trying many time but no one ever success. It is like they pride as healer get slapped because they failed to heal this devil.

They never trying on potion or simple medicine because they can't use diagnosis magic in the first place, and even there were some devils that want to experiment their medicine on Shirou, They always backed away because they didn't want to get Serafall's wrath when their medicine made the Magus turned devil's condition become much worse than this.

They still terrified by Serafall outburst in the first day after reconnaissance team back with her and the white haired devil from investigating the mysterious fire dome in natural area. Of course they are terrified because Serafall showering the first healer with fearsome ice-stalagmites when he said he can't healing the white head and tell Serafall he likely dies. Not only that, Serafall's wrath continuing until she froze nearly all north building of Anti Maou HQ. Fortunately, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium and her father are come to calming her.

So what they can do now are waiting, waiting for the mysterious-man awakening and hoping his awakening will bring their female commander back to her usual self, the cheerful and easy going but also mischievous heiress of Sitri who love prank someone or doing something funny for raising their moods in the middle of this war.

Lord Sitri sighed and hugged his wife. He knows what his wife means, and in all honesty he didn't know what he will do if something horrible happening in the future. Most importantly, he never knows that his beloved daughter is that kind of devil.

Devils are creature that bearing the seven deadly sins in their existence.

Pride

Glutton

Envy

Sloth

Lust

Wrath

And finally… Greed

That's seven sins had been coursing in their existence and every drops of their bloods. But, even devil are foul creature, they still have a heart. Maybe not all devils have a good heart and the examples of the heartless devils in literal meaning are the Old devils. But sometimes, the Old faction devil still have affection or desire even that affection or desire are something that abnormally distorted in human's perception or damned in God's eyes. Devil's affection/desire itself is the most important aspect for devils to knowing themselves deeply and making them complete.

And in few devil's case, they have something that very close to them and bind that subject or object with their sin and made their precious things/people more important than their well being.

Their PRIDE is their beloved or precious one...

They're GLUTTON to their beloved or precious one's affection...

Their GREED consisted on their beloved/precious.

They're became SLOTH when they basking in their beloved/precious' essence...

They're also ENVY when their beloved/precious thinking for other than them...

They're lustful with any kind of LUST toward their beloved/precious...

Their WRATH will be fall to anyone who hurt their beloved/precious...

Some individual devil or devil's house have this quirk in their family like the Gremory who loves their family and want to make them happy by any mean. This kind of devil normally looked low and weak in Old devil's eyes because their bond, attachment or love for their precious and easily crushed by their enemies through their important link. But, in the devil's history itself some devil who hold this 'affection' are the most fearsome one like Lucifer himself or the first head of Gremory house.

But, of course, this 'affection' is similar with double bladed knife because even they become frightening when their precious get threatened, they're also can easily fallen to sorrows and many destructive feelings when their beloved die or perish, and every devil who fall to that case, they will face the most ugliest fate which awaiting them in their future. Many of them will become suicidal, broken or insane.

And for the surprise of Lord and Lady Sitri, their heiress is that kind of devil and this was rare things in Sitri family because they are well known by their logical mind. They are one from few house from 72 pillar that loves their family but not as extreme as Gremory. But alas, it seems that they can become alliance with Gremory until that close like sibling is not because they just have similarity in the way of thinking or all trivial things, but in that crucial case too.

Lord Sitting who hugged his wife looked toward the medical room from the glass, when he saw the white haired man; he couldn't help but frowned and thinks.

'His face reminds me of him... whoever are you I hope you would wake up soon for my daughter sake and if you try to do something bad to my daughter... I will kill you even that my last thing I to do in my life...'

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>52 days later...<strong>_

"Ugh~"

Groans voice filled the hollow medical room in north wing of Anti Maou HQ.

The sound owner open his eyes slowly and when he open his eyes, he shuts it immediately as he felt stabbing pain because the bright light attacking his pupil which unused for two months.

"What the hell? Uuuuh~ where am I?" He asked to himself with dry voice.

He glances to right and left after his eyes settled on the light and finds he was lying in some kind of medical room. He the acknowledged that he was in ones after he recognized the chemical smells that filling the air and how the room resembled the high class VIP medical room.

"Uh? Am I in hospital? Is everything I experiencing as devil is dream?" He asked himself again. "Maybe everything just weird dreams..."

He feels something uncomfortable in his back and glances to the side and finds many pair of silver steel bat wings. He blinks few times and trails the wings and finds the wings end in his back. He wriggles slightly and finds odd feelings from his back.

"Maybe not..." he finally added after knowing this multiple wings are his. He then make his bat wings vanish so he can move more freely.

"So how I end in here? I think that foul devils won't treat me in this luxurious room after knowing what they do to me..." he mused loudly.

He recalls what happened before him unconscious and mutters when after minutes in thought.

"Sera... Serafall Sitri..."

He falls silent and stares the white ceiling, and then he thinks inwardly.

'Is she safe? Are we success? Damn it! Why I can't remember what happening before that hundreds attacks destroying Rho Aias!'

The silver head is feeling annoyance filling in his chest as he failing to remember what happened with the end of their escapade.

He glances around and this time stops at the mirror. He blinks in many times when he sees his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't think any when he saw around before and now he can see his change in appearance, and he was shocked...

His once fiery colored hair turned white as snow, no maybe silver is right word because her hair glowing like steel because the light from the lamp. And he was using similar outfit with shroud of martin, except this one is white, pure white without any trace of dirt or blood.

He snapped from his shocked trance when he heard familiar feminine voice calling his name.

"Shi... rou...?"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>30 minutes ago...<strong>_

_***BAM***_

_***DON***_

_***CRASH***_

Blast and crushed things resounded in the dense forest where the skirmish between Anti Maou faction vs Old Maou faction has been placing this day.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Guaaaaaah!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"I yield please... I don't want to die yet!"

Scream of despair from devils roared between the sounds of fight. But their desperate plea were exchanging by chunk of ice shoved in their body, or sometimes they didn't have any time for screaming because their body turning into ice statue.

This screams is screaming from the unlucky Old Maou faction soldiers that facing the ice-magic user female devils from Anti Maou side.

Even in this huge scale skirmish where the Old Maou faction is 3 times larger than Anti Maou faction soldier. The Old Maou don't have any chance for leaving the massacre alive. The Anti Maou faction skirmishers that consisting on only 150 devils with Sirzechs, Serafall and Greyfia as leader, tearing the enemies force rather easily. Greyfia herself was officially joining the Anti Maou faction only week ago after she and Sirzechs officially became couple and shocking the Anti Maou soldiers and mostly Lord and Lady Gremory themselves. After that The Anti Maou pushing the Old faction in fast pace, not because the super devil Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth always joining the assault, nor just because the heiress of extra devil of Lucifuge house, Greyfia Lucifuge joining them. But the main reason is...

"Serafall are you okay?" Sirzechs shouted to the woman with icy face after blasted some nuisance with his **[Power of Destruction]**.

"..." she didn't answer her childhood friend question instead marching forward with lazy step. She frozen and rained the enemies who trying to run with block of massive Ice-stalagmites. She ended their live brutally, mercilessly and ruthlessness.

Sirzechs frowned when he saw that. He has been worrying her lately. Her behavior changed and she turned into this killing machine which kills every Old Maou soldier even they are already yield and unarmed. In front of him isn't Serafall Sitri he once know anymore, but Serafall the Ice Queen, the '5th' super devil alive beside himself, Ajuka Astaroth, and the son of morning star; Rizevim Livan Lucifer. He didn't know why she proclaimed she is 5th not 4th, but if His hunch right then that unconscious man who is the reason why Serafall turned like this is the 4th super devil alive. In the middle of blasting some pest from Old Maou's soldier who foolishly attacking him, Sirzech recalls how everything turned like this.

_After he and recon-squad investigated the mysterious dome from fire for finding any leads toward Serafall well being, surprisingly they found Serafall appeared from inside the dome with mysterious devil with silver hair, black light armor with blood stained white shroud, and multiple pairs of steel colored wings, lying unconsciously in her lap. But, most shocking accident is Serafall call their name. By mean call their name is correct one not like she usually does, she also crying sorrowfully and commanding them with steely expression they never see. They of course weary about this 'Serafall' and suspected her as enemy disguised as his childhood friend, but that thought vanished as fast as they're appear when Serafall shouting a command more forcefully with blasting her magic that frozen the air around them, and that kind of magical energy definitely is Serafall's._

_Then other odd things happened to the white man Serafall brought with her namely no one can healing him even the best healers in the HQ. Ajuka also tried to knowing what happened to the man and analyzing him with **[Kankara Formula: Scanner]**, but shockingly, Ajuka magic can't bypassing whatever 'Guardian' that prevent devil's magic to entering his system. They only can hope the mysterious man wake up because Serafall mental condition worsened in each day as the mysterious man still lying unconscious._

_After 3 week he has unconscious, Serafall finally leaving the man's side and out from the room and made everyone's felt relieved first, but. Their hope crushed as Serafall started her training seriously with her hellish training composition. She always volunteers herself when there is a dangerous mission bordering suicide mission. She becomes more and more expressionless and ruthless in fight. Every times she gets hit from enemies, her ruthlessness doubled. When she come back from missions she will continue on training until nearing midnight time, after that she not resting instead sitting beside white haired devil with blank gaze until morning. Everyone found she rarely sleeps and eventually they are worried about her conditions more than before. She also never heard every word from her close people._

_She had pushing... pushing her body until one day she breaks the boundary of her own power and limitations and become super devil. When everyone threw party for her accomplishment with hidden meaning to cheer her, her blank face never flattered until some middle class devil giving her congratulations for her title as 4th super devil in history._

_Then... she snapped. She beating the poor devil until he half death and likely be dead if Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, her Father and Mother not restraining her. After that she leaving the party hall, but before that she said she is the 5th super devil not 4th._

Sirzechs sighed as he blasting the idiot devil who tries to attack him from behind.

"...!" Sirzechs' eyes widened when he saw faint movements when he glances his girlfriend to check her safety.

"DIE YOU TRAITOROUS WHORE!" An unknown high class devil from enemy faction succeed on pulling sneak attack on Greyfia because she concentrating on bombarding other enemies. Greyfia looked to her back with shocked expression when she finally realizing some-devil succeed on pulling sneak attack on her.

'Shit! I can make it...' Sirzechs cursed inwardly. 'If I can go to my full from I can kill him, but also everyone... damn it...!' Sirzechs tried desperately to reaching his girlfriend even he knows he can't save her without sacrificing his mens.

_***SLAB-!***_

Miracle happened. The devil who tried sneaking on Greyfia tearing apart because massive ice-stalagmite from the ground and the frozen ground trailing to... Serafall's.

Serafall was the one who saving Greyfia from the sneaky attack. But what made every devils shocked is how far and how fast she did it.

_***Shivers~***_

Sirzechs feels something crawling in his spine, not from uneasy feeling, but this shiver from...

'Shit!'

"Code alpha-0!" Sirzechs shouted as loud as he can with magic. He who has arrived in Greyfia's side snatched her immediately and flied as far as he can. The 'Code alpha-0' is warning code Falbium made for Anti Maou's soldiers so they can retreating when Sirzechs tries to unleashing his true power and made enemies didn't know what will got them. And from the code birth, he never used it in the past but now he uses that code for third time in a week because Serafall ruthlessness.

The field becomes strangely silent, but the atmosphere very thick until you can be cutting by a fork. The enemy devils confused by sudden retreat of Anti Maou faction soldier, but the veteran of wars know this is bad omen and trying to retreat to. Alas, it was late...

_***BLAAAAAAAAAAAST-***_

A unimaginable amounts of magical power blasted from Serafall body and everything enveloped by thick white fog.

Moments later the fog dispersed, leaving an image that could only been described as Cocytus resurfaced into battlefield. Everything frozen in ice, every enemy-devil fossilized inside of stalagmite made of ice and in the center of that, woman figure with transparent body like a glass stood alone. Serafall finally unleashed her alternate form which dropping the temperature around her into -3000° Fahrenheit.

The figure moving her head left and right with blank expression, then reverts back showing child like woman with cold face.

She starts turning back to her normal appearance. The color back on the transparent-glass figure, showing familiar child like women with twin-tailed black hair, but something felt odd from her. Her pink magical girl outfit not in latched her like always, instead she used full Sitri's traditional combat outfit. She stood here, in center of iced field that freeze because her only presence.

_***Shine~***_

A blue magic circle with Sitri household insignia in the center appear under her foot, seconds later she teleported back to HQ. leaving her comrade that celebrating their swift victory.

"She becomes more ruthless and thoughtless about her comrades each passing days..." Sirzechs said solemnly. His devil wings flapped gently to balancing him in the air. Sirzechs still remember about Serafall super devil trait. If he have immense power for obliterating anything, Ajuka in unlimited potential of **[Kankara formula]**, or Rizevim can cancel everything that was effect of **[Sacred Gear]**. Then Serafall super devil's trait is speed of dropping the air temperature she likes in scale that surpassing the second top tier longinus, the **[Zenith Tempest]**, in controlling elements.

"Yes... Even we aren't close yet, I think I know what she feels, and I hope he will wake soon..."

"Yes, Greyfia... and sorry for make you remember a bad memory."

"Don't worry Sirzechs... by the way can you put me down?" Greyfia finally shows her annoyance. Her face flushed in embarrassment because Sirzechs still carrying her in princess style.

"Mou~ but this is beautiful yet deadly Fia-chan, just see it and let me carries you! Everything become crystal ice and enemies force already perished in her hand..." Sirzechs whined childishly. Greyfia's A tick mark appears in her forehead and her flushed cheeks darkened.

"Put me down and let back to HQ!"

"But-"

_***Slap***_

"Now…"

Sirzechs stopped when Greyfia pulling harisen, a Japanese paper fan, from nowhere and slapped his head.

"Ow... ow ow ow! Fia-chan... Can us-!" He shouted in agony as he felt the pain from enchanted paper fan slap. "Please just for-" he tried to reasoning, but…

_***Slap***_

"Put. Me. Down. Now!"

"..."

_***Slap***_

"Yes... right I will put you down. Geeez~ why you always become violent if embarrassed?"

_***SLAP!* **_

_***SLAP!* **_

_***SLAP!***_

Sirzechs finally yields and puts his girlfriend down with swollen head because Greyfia's harisen. Both of them teleporting back to the HQ and never know something big will happen and the civil wars will end in their favor in near future.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Serafall Sitri, after she leave the battlefield...<strong>_

She walks lazily after arriving in the front base of resistance group. Everyone who walked in her path immediately stepped aside when they see her. No one dared to face her as she become known for her ruthlessness, even some Anti Maou high officer terrified of her.

She stared forward blankly, cold and indifferent as she walked to the same room she always spending her time after the mission with similar thought;

'When you will awake, Shirou?'

Even everyone in HQ already said to her to give up because there are no evidence he will awake, Serafall still grabs her remaining dim hope she believed that Shirou will awakes soon.

'If I am not this weak, Shirou wouldn't fight for our life alone that time…'

That word rang in her head every time she remember why the silver haired boy entering his comatose state.

If she is not weak…

If there are is not civil war…

If that day she can helps Shirou…

Is he will awake and plays with her now?

Because of that self loathing, She drives her body to the limits and train harder until she is not weak anymore, she always takes the dangerous mission from Falbium to test herself, every times she gets hit, she become more ruthless and brutal because that reminds her of her weakness. Every days she stepping in the dark path that fit a devil like her, she self-aware that she turned brutal, ruthless, indifferent, dark to the point she believes Rizevim will laughed good-heartedly. But, she aware of that fact and she loath it.

She finally arriving in front double wooden door with luxury and beautiful ornament with tag name 'Shirou Lucifer' in it. She frowned when she reread that tag and remember the time when the old devil that becomes medical team leaders told her that he thought Shirou is Rezevim's spawn because how similar Shirou's face with the True Lucifer.

That time Serafall couldn't help for ending the old devil healer existence because she thought it was insult for her beloved Shirou. And when she back to Shirou's side she couldn't help but thinking the Old devil word and found the resemblance about Shirou face with the Lucifer statue that engraved en many place in underworld.

If Shirou never tell her who he really he was, she must thought what the old healer word is true, and in all honesty that was really awesome that Shirou have similar face with the father of all devils. But… something still bugging her, she is thinking about how Shirou's appearance changed. From red hair into silvery white… from cute teenager face into handsome dignified adult face…

'Is he hiding his true appearance too?' Serafall thought, but she stopped and decided she will ask that trivial things when he wakes.

'If he wakes…' Serafall trailed in her head. She unconsciously takes a deep breath like usual before opening the door. That are kind of ritual turned habit every time she want entering Shirou's room. She must steeling herself so she wouldn't have break down when her dim hope shaken because she witnesses he still lying in the bed like sleeping prince without anyone know how to wake him or when he will awake.

_***Click~***_

She opened the door. She immediately saw the silver haired man sitting on top of bed, looking the mirror with disorientated looks. She blinked once and he still sitting on top of the bed. Her brain worked in fast pace to describing what her eyes saw this time…

Is she dreaming this?

If she freaming this, then even her eyes become cruel to their owner because it will tormenting Serafall when she knows this is just illusion.

"Shi… rou…?" her mouth move unconsciously with faint sound but still can be heard by the white head. He turns his head slowly to facing Serafall.

Her throat drying, her heart beating frantically, nervous cold sweats appearing in her forehead, she moves her hand bellow her breast unconsciously, clenching tightly to braces herself for many bad possibilities, yes. Possibilities if what she sees now only her hallucination, her delusion, her hope that playing with her eyes in very cruel way. Now, she can see his face showing puzzled expression, he tilts his head to left slightly, and he opens his mouth…

"Se…ra…? Is that you Serafall?"

"…!"

Serafall's world stopped. Her body frozen and her mind turned blank before rebooting and said 'He's awakes…'

Serafall blinks few time, she even rubs her eyes and ears to checks that she not imagining things that very cruel for herself, but here… Shirou Emiya was awake and looking at her with puzzled expression that very cute in Serafall's mind.

"Sera… Are you okay?" Shirou asked again.

'He is awake…' again, the gears inside Serafall's minds worked in very fast pace. 'He is awake…He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake He is awake…He is REALLY awake!'

"Sera-Ompfh!" Shirou couldn't finish his speech because black missile tackled him, very sudden until he lost his balance and droped to the floor cushioning the said missile.

_***CRUNCH~***_

Shirou eyes bulged because sudden pressure by tiny hand that circling his body and suffocating his breath in very cruel way. His alabaster skin turns into green, then blue, and finally purple because the lack of oxygen, alas the hands owner still in her own world and not seeing what happened to the white head.

She didn't know when she leaps to the white head, she didn't know when she tackles him, she didn't know when she spilled her tears, she didn't know how long she not crying and feeling anything, in her heart that two months full of torments felt really long like forever, but now she didn't thinks about that or anything… what she feels is pure joy, happiness, relieve. Every positive feeling humans can feel, she feels it. She didn't think that she hugs him with all her might, by mean all her might, she hugs the white head with all her magic power until he squirms in her monstrous embraces.

"Se… ra… fall… can't… bre… ath…"

She blinks few times when she hears that faint plea, her tear stopped. She looked up slowly and found the reincarnated super devil's face turned pale white in lower half and sickly purple in upper half, complete with 'x' shaped eyes and soul that out from his foaming mouth. Serafall instantly becomes aware what she had done. Then, she screams in panic…

"Hoeeeeee~ Shi-kun… sooooorry… wake up please… Shi-kun don't dare you die after wake up… Shi-kun swooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!~"

Moments later, everyone went to the Emiya's room hurriedly and find first comical scene Serafall does after many days she become cold hearted and distant, namely; shaking Shirou Emiya's body that fainting wit 'X' shaped eyes and soul out from his mouth.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Moments later...<strong>_

_***Srrrsssssssh~***_

Voice of something being cooked resounding in the VIP medical room, but that simple sound had soothing feeling on the white haired devil. With apron fromhis white shroud of Martin even how absurd it seems, the white haired devil cooking many portion of pancake in this morning with very fast pace yet not degrading the qualities of the food he cooks.

"Kyaaaa~ Shi-kun cooking is the best meal in the world…" girl's squealing voice echoed in the room, and the reincarnated super devil tries to not hear it for keeping his sanity intact.

"Guh! I felt irked to be defeated by boy with two decades and half love…" another dignified female voice resounds in the room. She has raven colored hair with purple eyes.

"Yes, you're right my friend… I felt ashamed to my own food after eating this simple pancake… you heard it? Just mere pancake… and this is really good." The short brown haired regal woman also giving her compliment with annoyed voice. And from two unlikely compliment, the chef of the simple kitchen felt his chest swells with pride.

"uhm… it is shame I can't eating this delicious meal every day in Gremory castle…"

"You're right Father… what a shame… such wonderful chef that can cooking simple yet delicious meal with simple ingredient… I want him as our chef." The two crimson haired male giving each other compliment.

'What the hell with that younger red head…' Shirou grumbled in his head after hearing the younger red head word.

"You can't, Sirzechs-chan… Shi-kun is father to my baby-"

_***Cough~Cough~***_ cues many cough.

"-If Shi-kun became my baby's father, their tummy always will be satisfied."

'You aren't helping Sera!' Shirou screamed in his head as he flipping many pancakes.

"Hooo… Interesting… Intriguing…. What is this? Is this magic? No… this is just pure skill but this level of delicacy is really amazing…"

"Hmmm… food that wash my sleepiness? What a scary enemy…"

And you must know who that two are if you're really DxD fans… they praising white head cooking skill in their own ways. Unfortunately… that not what he thought even he felt glad more people happy or envying about his cooking skill, after all he prided his cooking.

Shirou Emiya finally puts his ladle down and with heavy sighs he turns to the sounds' direction. When he sees the devils who eating his breakfast he catches some odd scene from the silver haired woman with silver eyes, he decides to put aside what he wants to speak to many intruders in his room and asks the white head woman instead.

"Ano… is my cooking not satisfying your taste?" Shirou asked wearily. The silver haired woman snapped from her reverie and turned toward Shirou immediately. She seems startled. Is she thinking about something deep until she has a day dream, Shirou can feels the woman's magical reserves, she is the female devil with second biggest magical reserves in the room. And the first one is surprisingly Serafall. He swears that girl's magical reserves not this big before.

"Umh… I feels rather troubling about something." Said the silver haired female devil that no other than Greyfia Lucifuge with troubling face. Shirou raised his left eyebrow because the odd speech.

"What is it?"

"Even I excommunicated myself from house of Lucifuge and abandon my duty as maid of Lucifer. I still have pride in my own skill in house chores and especially cooking. But after eating this food it seems I still have very long way to be really good in chores." Greyfia said with depression cloud hanging in top of her head. Shirou felt awkward after hears Greyfia gloomy speech, he stared to other devils that still eating their breakfast happily and sighs because they're trapped in their own world.

"Heh~ if you want I can help you with some tips in cooking western, eastern and Chinese dish…"

Greyfia depression cloud disappeared immediately after hearing Shirou's offer, but her smile flattered and her eyes becomes calculative. Shirou gets hint about what she thinks in her head and immediately add his words.

"Don't worry… there isn't catch in my offer. This offer is pure teaching and learning." Shirou waves his hand to shows he doesn't has hidden meaning. "So what's your answer… umh?" Greyfia looks toward Shirou with her calculative eyes for few moments before her face softens.

"Grayfia… Grayfia Lucifuge… and I accept your kind offer Shisou…" Greyfia stands and bows in ninety degree and made Shirou feels more awkward.

"Ahh… please… don't lowing yourself, Greyfia-san… and just Shirou is okay…" Shirou scratches his back head in embarrassment.

"I insist Shirou-Shisou…" Greyfia replied back with stern face that scaref Shirou inwardly. He noded his head instantly as his instinct told him to accept this or he will face something horrible that similar with Rin's wrath in her 'time in the month'. After Greyfia facial feature softens, Shirou lets his breath he unconsciously holds.

"Where ever it was, woman is really terrifying creature…" Shirou murmured when Greyfia take her bite with eased face, then remembering something very important.

"What in the nine layers of underworld you all here, no… why I become the one who cooking here? I'm the sick person here!" Shirou finally let loose something that bothering him from the starts. Miraculously, in the same time as everyone —except Serafall who has few tower of pancake waiting to be devoured— finish their breakfast, even Greyfia…

"Fast! If she has emerald eyes and blonde hair… I will say she is Saber in this dimension…' Shirou thought with awed expression.

"Ehem…" masculine voice belonged to crimson haired man in his early twentieth snapped him from his trance and he turned toward him immediately. He was image of perfection in human male, handsome, regal, and seems diligent, but Shirou saw, what was that? Jelousy? Why-…

'Ohh…!' Shirou slow mind finally caught that important information and immediately apologizing to the crimson haired young man. "Ahh, Sorry… I didn't mean bad or anything when I stares your wife-"

_***Cough!* **_

_***Cough!* **_

_***Cough!***_

"Ara? Am I wrong?" Shirou tilted his head slightly, showing his confusion. He looked toward Greyfia who puts stern face but failing miserably because pink stains in her cheek. And the crimson head blushed madly and still trying on controlling his blushing face.

"Ah thank you *cough* we still in the middle of war and I can't thinking about that yet…" The Crimson head said with regal voice he tried as his best, quote 'Tried', but falling badly because the little red tint in his cheeks destroying his serious image.

"Are you love her?"

Shirou who found this was hilarious couldn't help for teasing the crimson head more for payback of his word before.

_***BAM!***_

"OF COURSE I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY EXISTENCE!" The crimson head shouted with so much conviction, he didn't forget to slaps the table loudly to showing his seriousness. When he sees Shirou's smug smirk he realized that he has been playing by white haired devil and his face turned into full blown flush like tomato, and rivaling his hair color.

"Ara-Ara…" the brown haired lady with short regal hair-style covered her sly smirk with her hand. Other devils in the room also showing their sly smirk one by one except Serafall who still in her own world of 'Shirou wonderful pancake' and Greyfia who tilted her head forward until her upper head covered by her bangs.

"Sirzechs… don't say something embarrassing…"

Cold and deadly voice came out from Greyfia's mouth and Shirou can sees shiver running in red head spines.

'So his name is Sirzechs… he is the owner of most powerful magical power in this room…' Shirou noted in his head.

"So-Sorry Fia-chan…" crimson head named Sirzechs apologizing instantly with pale face. He then stands straight and his aura change immediately and pointed his middle finger toward Shirou and say. "This is because you mocking me… My name is Sirzechs Gremory, the sole heir of Gremory household of 72 pillars house of devils, as the General Commander in this Anti Maou Faction, I must demand you to stop making fool of me and respecting me…" Sirzechs stated boldly, no he tries to act cool with so much drama dripped in his tone that can drown everyone in here. Shirou couldn't help for holds his sweat drop by the bizarre scene in front of him.

"Are you an idiot? You must use your index finger if you want to point on someone or something." Shirou deadpanned. Shirzechs tilts his head slightly and looks on his middle finger before he bends his middle finger and opens his index finger, he then pointing his correct finger this time to Shirou.

"Ufufufufufu~" Everyone in the room couldn't help for giggling and chuckling because how funny the scene was. Realizing everyone giggled and chuckled on him, Sirzechs dace became red once again and glaring toward the white head.

"I said don't make fun of me… I can do what I can…" The red head said in annoyance.

"But you're wrong, so I must correct you as I was older than you… so please forgive this low life that showing how to pointing correctly to General Commander." Shirou said with sarcasm in his voice, everyone couldn't hold their amusement longer and laughed on the scene. Sirzechs who fell more embarrassed just take a deep breath for calming his nerves. Then he says.

"Then shall we enter the main discussion!" Sirzechs said with serious expression.

The room became silent, everyone looking at Sirzechs with surprised expression. Of course, Serafall is not one of them because she still savoring Shirou delicious food.

"Who are you truly Shirou Emiya?" Sirzechs asked in weary tone.

Shirou decide on answering Sirzechs' question truthfully. "Actually, I am only a reincarnated devil. The old maou reincarnated me into devil with some painful ritual after they abduct me when I was in weakened state after some battle, and don't worry about me being spy, I, myself hate the Old Maou—"

'With their existence that nearing level of Angra Manyu in foulness department, of course I hate them...' Shirou adds inwardly.

"—faction with my well-being because even for devil they're to foul to be keeping alive. But, my loyalty isn't in Anti Maou faction too. My loyalty residue in keeping the balance of life and keeping human stay safe from any threats even that from gods themselves. If devil of Anti Maou can cooperating with human in the future and not threatened them I will not try to decimating devils population by myself. That's also works for other creature alive who want cooperation for balance's sake." Shirou ended with steely face.

"I know my dream for world peace is foolish but that isn't just a mere dream. That was my promise, my reason to life… My oath… and if there is someone mocking my oath I will shove thousand blades to their throat without second thought." Shirou's cold voice echoed in the room, the voice that filled with power that burns brightly, unbreakable determination like a steel and pure transparent conviction like a glass. His voice sends shivers to every devil's in the room. Serafall herself smiled when she heard Shirou talk.

"Ufufufu, are you believe you can win against the Anti Maou with super devil like me and Ajuka and Serafall here—what!" Shirzechs stopped when he saw the sharp point of spiral sword floating just millimeters before his eyes. The sword itself has pressure of something dangerous, really dangerous and can be compared to Longinus-class **[Sacred Gears]**. A cold sweat trickled in his face as he thinking about how near his death was. He the glanced to the silver haired devil who stretching his right hand forward.

Everyone in the room except Serafall widening their eyes by sudden movement, no magic circle of magic pressure and just like it, Sirzechs nearly losing his life because sudden aggressive move. Serafall herself can't stops from lick her lower lip sensually. She turned on and felt hot in her core when she sees her beloved Shi-chan in action, her heart beating faster and her cheek flushed. 'Noooo! Stop myself… this is bad… bad bad bad!' Serafall troubled mind screamed to deny her body reaction.

"Oh what is this? This is not simple magic… and this isn't **[Sacred Gear]** power too…" Like always, Ajuka only one who fascinated by this shows and poking the spiral sword that hovering in the air. "No way, this sword was…" Ajuka widening his eyes in shock, he looks on the swords owner with intrigued face.

"**[Caladbolg]**…" Shirou replied simply, his eyes closed. "The demonic sword owned by hero of Ireland, Fergus Mc Rolch from Celtic myth, the former king of Ulster. A sword that can pierced mountain… and for note, I just recreated it with my magic…"

"Marvelous… you made this dangerous weapon from pure magical energy without assistant of magic formula. What kind of power do you have? Can you made other weapons? Can you making other than weapons?" Ajuka runs toward Shirou with awe expression and glinting eyes, he jumps in each steps like child who find new toys. Shirou himself can't help but feels pride because someone fascinated by his **[Tracing]** ability, for very long time, finally someone respecting his magecraft. But before he can answer Ajuka's question, Sirzechs opens his mouth first.

"Hmph, do you believe you can win against me after I know about your trick, just with one or two destructive weapons like this, you still can't beat me." Sirzechs said haughtily and pointed his middle finger, again, on the white head.

Shirou just sigh and keep silent, he feels tired for the sake of his sane mind. He didn't tries to commenting in his mind about Shirzechs pointing with wrong finger to him anymore. He really feels tired by this madness.

He thought about declines Sirzechs invitation on duel, he didn't want himself to get in the middle of another mess and takes times for break for this insane chain of madness in his new life, but his hope instantly crushed when female voice filled the room with fit of laughter.

"Muahahahaha… Zechs-chan, you wouldn't be able to beat Shi-kun because he was really reaaaaaally powerful and he has many secret in his sleeve that can beat you many times."

The room became silent as every set of eyes looked on Serafall direction, who smirking mysteriously. Shirou groaned in despair internally, he hopes he still can fix this up without any kind of violence in it. But his hope immediately crushed as Shirzechs looks on him with his cocky and over confidence stare.

"Then I will see what he capable is. In. The. Duel. Tomorrow!" Sirzechs said with finalty in his words. Shirou couldn't help for banging his head in table because his frustration and headache for upcoming event. He can't help for wailed internally.

'Yups… fuck whoever deity that made my life into their personal amusement and shove me to this mess!'

* * *

><p>The news about duel between him and Sirzechs spreads like fire in the Anti Maou HQ minutes after everyone leaving the medical room. After all, many people want to see 'Princess of Sitri's boyfriend' as they dubbed it, into action. With the General Commander of Anti Maou faction who is the most powerful one of four super devil alive. No, not just four super devil. But five, as someone spreading the rumor about Shirou himself actually super devil to, he had a hunch… no he KNOW whoever the devils that spread that rumor because the brain of the group that spreading the rumor are in front of him. Namely; Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri and Serafall, and other devil from Sitri house.<p>

It seems, because many devil looking down at him made Serafall infuriated and blurt out that Shirou was the super devil she always told them. Lady and Lord Sitri take that into account and turn it into some kind of political movement, it was really risky step they take because if Shirou end up losing, they will rub their face with shame, but because Serafall persuasion, they finally accept it and start rumor about Shirou being super devil that can besting Sirzechs in anything. It is giving Shirou another kind of headache really, firstly he already planned on losing from Sirzechs after he get few clean attack on him. But after Serafall and other Sitri stunts, he can't do anything because he will made Sitri name look bad. Shirou himself couldn't let it happen because he owe them very much as Lady Sitri 'incidentally' slipped the bill of medical attention for treating Shirou in this past two month, Shirou himself couldn't help for shocked by many digits of zero number on it and cursed their devious mind even he know that must Serafall's idea on make him felt bad if he was losing on purpose. Not only that, Serafall also begging to Shirou with her dreaded puppy dog eyes in her true form that made Shirou eyes bleed painfully by her absurd level of 'moe'ness. In the end Shirou knows one thing and it is 'Serafall persuasiveness was in one hell of level even Ilya nothing compared to her'. He really become careless in Serafall presence that he forget that the twin-tailed girl still devil whatever story in the past three months or any kind of bond they shared.

Serafall and her parents themselves not forget on showing Shirou around headquarter and ended in his new room. Very huge and luxurious one with kitchen filled with high-class utilities. When he saw that, the white head couldn't help for yelling like little kid when he get new toy. As Serafall and her parents, the just giggling and chuckling when they saw Shirou.

Shirou went to the arena where his duel with Sirzechs will be taken after Serafall and her two parent teleporting to the onlooker VIP seat in the front rows. He felt special bounded field or barrier in devil's terms, enveloping the arena where his duel with Sirzechs will be held. Not any normal barrier but Shirou can felt this was special barrier with presence of the blonde haired bespectacled man he meet yesterday as the owner of second powerful presence after Sirzechs himself. What is his name… Ajaka, Ajuku… Oh, right, Ajuka. Ajuka Astaroth.

Shirou eyes scan the countless spectators in the stadium bench. Shirou himself couldn't help for overwhelmed by many curious attentions he get now. He also felt Shocked when he heard from Serafall that their duel will be held in makeshift dimension courtesy by the genius heir of Astaroth himself with his all-can-be-done formulas, the **[Kankara Formula]**. The makeshift dimension is really big, big enough until countless number of eager devils who want to watch him got beaten by Sirzechs, fits in here with some extra space. The battlefield itself was really huge, with few hundred meter width with many terrain like Forest, grass-field, rocky wasteland and river in it. Shirou enhanced eyes finally take notice a lone figure stood in the middle of the battlefield, with his cocky smirk and overconfident stare blazing to him.

Shirou just sighs in tiredness because sudden turn of event. Actually he still felt sleepy because Serafall and her parents long talk, nope… that was briefing, on previous night. She told him about how worried sick she was when Shirou unconscious, about missing his cooking, her training until he broke the boundary between her power and limiter, missing his cooking again, her dangerous recon mission, missing his cooking again. Yes, she said that same statement three times.

Lord and Lady Sitri sometimes asking the white haired man about himself, his life, family, etc. Shirou only told them something he must and still keeping the fact about he was human for alternate reality. He knows Lord Sitri especially his wife know both him and Serafall hiding something because they have sharp mind, fortunately they didn't pry it deeper.

'I feel sleepy, damn it.' Shirou grumbled as he walking into the middle of battle field. He looked toward the front row of audience and saw Sitri family rooting for him.

"Shi-kun, Win… Win… you must turn Zechs-chan into swish cheese!" The pig tailed girl in pink magical girl outfit shouted loudly, she swings a giant flag with 'Unlimited Blade Works! Hip-Hip Hooray \ X-D /' word in it.

'Ugh, troublesome woman!' Shirou couldn't stop himself for groaning in annoyance. He steels his expression and looks forward.

"Ah, I give my respect as most powerful super devil alive and the heiress of Gremory household from 72 pillars house of devils to you because you are not running with your tail as myself set this duel which the winners in the end very clearly in my hand. I promise I will easy on you." Sirzechs Gremory said with his overconfident smirk and cocky smile in his face. He used light crimson armor with gold trimming, and shroud with Gremory insignia in it, two golden gauntlets in his hand clenching tightly in ready position.

'GAH! Fuck with restraining myself, his face really annoying. I will give him… No! I must give him the taste of humiliation or this revolutionary army won't last long in this war under spoiled prince like him as General Commander.' Shirou mentally shouted and activating his magic circuit that worth of hundred normal magic circuits after he first activated it in his and Serafall's escapade from Old Maou faction.

"Trace… ON!" Shirou recited his Aria, the word that will trigger self hypnotic in his mind for preparing his mind to understanding his mystery. He pulls the weapons he believed suited in this battle. He remembers what Lord and Lady Sitri told him last night.

_"__Shirou Emiya-kun… Sirzechs Gremory is wizard type devil, he mostly fighting with mid-range to long-range battle by bombarding his enemy with magical bullet from his **[Power of Destruction]**—"_

_"__**[Power of Destruction]**…?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion. Lady Sitri sighs then answers his question._

_"**[**__**Power of Destruction]** is blood line from **[Great King]** or Baal household… the power that can erase anything until molecular level." Lady Sitri smiled mischievously when she saw Shirou pale face. "Gremory got this priceless bloodline because the political marriage between Head of Gremory and Venelana Bael long times ago."_

_Shirou then cuts Lady Sitri speech by voicing his question. "Then, how I can negate **[Power of Destruction]**?"_

_"__you must overpowering him in power of magical output, but remembering Sirzechs-kun is super devil it is impossible things to do." Lord Sitri answered. and said thelast part because she doesn't know what Shirou can actually does._

_"__Don't worry Papa, Shi-kun will wins against Zechs-chan…" Serafall butted in their conversation as she squeezes Shirou's face in her bosom with big smile in her face. Shirou just writhed in despair, calling blue eyed man and violet eyes woman for helping him get out from their daughter bosom._

_"__But, you must end the battle before Shirzechs-kun can turns into his alternate form." Lady Sitri said with grim serious expression as Shirou successfully out of Serafall hellish embrace. Lord Sitri's face also became grim by his wife warning._

_"__Alternate form?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion and unconsciously making his head leaned in Serafall bosom until the blue eyed girl giggling because ticklish sensation. Lord Sitri only smiled when he saw her daughter and Shirou like that and his eyes glinting with something Shirou can't understand. Lord Sitri then answers silver haired boy question. _

_"__Yes… Sirzechs alternate form is he turns his entire body into condensed mass **[Power of Destruction]**, it was his trait as Super Devil…"_

_"__In other words, he was living mass **[Power of Destruction]**…" Lady Sitri finished, her eyes also have twinkling similar with her husband. Shirou himself drowned into his thought until he didn't realizing Serafall playing with his hair lovingly._

_"__Hmm, then… by any means, he was a walking condensed of magical energy but how? Any living being can't mutate their base atom like that!" Shirou thought loudly._

_"__Ufufufu, you're right Shirou-kun… but you forget one thing."_

_Shiro whipped his head toward Lady Sitri direction with puzzled reaction. She giggling once again when she saw Shirou cute confused expression, Lord Sitri also held himself from chuckling, but mirth in his blue eyes is clear like Underworld purple sky._

_"__We're devil are living organism formed condensed negative energy and darkness with consciousness Shirou-kun… devil's body are compressed from 99% energy with 1% consciousness, but even just 1%, our consciousness is the one who made us living being."_

_"…__!" Shirou widens his eyes by Lady Sitri statement and the gear in his brain working in fast pace. He thought about few weapons in his reality marble that will help him in his duel without shorting to Holy or divine sword. 'No, I can't use that here because it will likely become mess.' He thought, so he shorted on demonic and cursed weapon without holy or divine power. After thingking about pros and cons Shirou finally finished his list of weapon he will use tomorrow with one divine artifact as exception._

_After he finished listing the weapon he will uses in the fight in his mind, Shirou's lip curled into devilish smirk that send shivers through Lord and Lady Sitri spines because how similar his smirk with Old Maou Faction leader, namely Rizevim Lifan Lucifer._

_'__Sometimes I thought this kid is Lucifer descendant…' The old couple thought simultaneously._

_"__Ara, Shi-kun… Are you found something for facing Sirzechs-chan in your 'little box'…" Serafall asked when she saw Shirou's smirk. Her parents blinked when they heard Serafall's question with quote in 'little box' part._

_"__Yes… something that will give me ticket to my winning in our duel tomorrow." Shirou replied with confidence look in his face. Not like overconfidence looks Sirzechs always wearing in his face. _

_"__Ara, that's good… you must wins in the duel tomorrow." Lady Sitri said with penalty in her voice._

_"__Uh, Why?" Shirou couldn't help for feeling something suspicious in Lady Sitri words._

_"__Because we betting all Sitri's inventories in your duel tomorrow!" Lord Sitri smiled with calm smile. Shirou couldn't help for hanging his jaw by their proclamation._

_"__WHAT!? WHY!?" Shirou shouted in shock._

_"__As my son-in-urgh!" Lord Sitri speech halted when Lady Sitri slapped his husband back head and says._

_"__Ara, don't worry about trivial things Shirou-kun… you just must winning duel tomorrow or else…" Lady Sitri said with too sweet smile that put Rin's scary smile in shame. Shirou just nodded his head fastly because how ominous that smile was._

_"__By the way… Sera! Stop squeezing me like I was your teddy bear damn it!"_

_"__Mou, Shi-kun meaaaaaaany!"_

_"__Muahahahaha!"_

_"__Ufufufu~"_

_Lord and Lady Sitri just laughed and giggled by the scene in front of them._

'Yes, that's right…' Shirou grips the first weapon in his list for facing Sirzechs. The two meters long spears appear from thin air. The two spears once colored in Silver and others in gold. The spears was passed down to heroic spirit; Diarmuid Ua Duibhne from his father, the spears that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with prana, or in this universe severing all ties with magical energy. Unlike most other **[Noble Phantasms]**, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly affect whatever it strike. Shirou select this **[Noble Phantasm]** in the beginning is for seizing Sirzechs capability with his aim and calibration in shooting his **[Power of Destruction]**. With this weapon, Shirou can nullifying any **[Power of Destruction]** projectiles Shirzechs shots with longer reach than other blade with similar effect.

All onlookers in the bench immediately feel silent by Shirou shows. No magic circle, not single pulse of power in the air, but Shirou make them silent by summoning spear with power with power similar with high-rank **[Sacred Gear]**.

"That's..." Shirzechs voices his surprise when he sees the spear in Shirou hand. His cocky smirk immediately vanished and he summons dozen double palm-size magic circles in second and bombarding the white haired reincarnated devil with dozens bullet of **[Power of Destruction]**. Shirou himself narrowed his eyes in concentration and reinforcing his body in moderate level. He begins his dance of death in the middle of the rain of deadly magical bullets.

Shirou swings the **[Gae Daerg]** to the left, stabs forward, swings to right, twists to right, spins upward, left, right, up, back, right, front, spins, up, front, back, left. Every time the crimson flower of exorcism slashed or stabbed the **[Power of Destruction]** projectile, its passive effect on severing the ties of magical bullet from its magical energy always kicked, the noble phantasm of lancer class with agility of spear master Shirou gained from downloading Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's history, he always succeeded on turning the pride of Bael household into specs of crimson dust before vaporized in the air and everything only in ten seconds.

Sirzechs couldn't help for shocked by the turn of event, the thousand audience became silent by beautiful and deadly show, everyone even Lord and Lady Sitri taken aback by the white haired performance.

But the silent atmosphere ends because blue eyed girls with black hair in twin-tailed style shouting as loud as she can. "Shi-kun that's really really really cool… Show Sirzechs-chan you're most powerful super devil alive!" she still swinging the flag she brings from the start, the giant one with 'Unlimited Blade Works! Hip-Hip Hooray \ X-D /' in it.

As she shouted like that, a group of cheerleaders in her back snapped from their awe trance and start cheering too.

"Go! Go! Unlimited Blade Works! Hip-Hip Hooray!" they shouted and moved in coordinated cheerleader movements complete with Arabian-belly-dance outfit and pompom in white and blue color.

When Shirou witnesses that bizarre scene, Shirou just slammed the spear in his face because he wants to face palm and commenting in his head. 'Ah, why I still fell surprised by this bizarre thing, I myself must know that my life is anything but normal.' He then turns his concentration back toward Sirzechs who finally snapped from his shocked state.

"Amazing… Amazing… this is the first time someone other than my best friend and rival, Ajuka Astaroth. Can defend himself from my **[Ruin of Extinction]**…" Sirzechs Gremory said with renewed vigor and confidence in his eyes. The white haired boy not replies his speech nor regards it slightly because his concentration pointed towards the red head next move. Knowing his enemy doen't attempt on answering him, Sirzechs decides on send his second wave of attack. He accumulates his magical energy in huge volumes. He then throws his palm forward and Magic circle with one meter and half diameter appear under him, then dozens other appearing around him, floating in air.

"Then, try on defending from my bigger **[Ruin of Extinction]**!" Sirzechs shouted as he threw another wave of destructive projection, but this time much bigger that small bullet he threw before, with half meter diameter in each.

**_"…_****_His body is made out of sword…"_**

Shirou whispers his first line of his personal Aria, to calls upon his **[Reality Marble]**. The Aria itself has multipurpose on it, Shirou can reinforcing the power of his projected weapon so the weapons become much stronger than before. In this case Shirou used this Aria for reinforcing his weapon.

**_"…_****_his blood is of iron, and his heart of glass…"_**

When Shirou whispered the second line of his incantation, the effect was immediately. The air around him cracked, his voice ringed in the makeshift dimension where he and Sirzechs dueling. Sirzechs himself widens his eyes because surprised by how much power in that mere word. The spectator also feeling similar thing with what heir of Gremory felt, they rooted in their bench with puzzled and surprised expression. Only Serafall who know what it is feels more excited and swings the flag with more vigor.

**_"…_****_He survived through countless battle…"_**

The massive barrage of huge** [Ruin of Extinction]** nearing the white haired devil, but it felt slow in the reincarnated devil eyes. When the dozens orb of destruction leaving only few meters gap before blasting him, Shirou throws his weapon to his side and instantly turn into glittering dust of magical energy in the air, he then throws his right arm forward and shouts.

"**[RHO AIAS]**!" with that, the seven layers of bounded field in flower shape appeared from nowhere and stopping the closest dark crimson orb from blasting and tearing his existence.

"W-What!" Sirzechs stuttered because he was startled by the stunt the white haired devil pulled. Every witnesses also showing shocked and disbelieve face when the fucking floating pink flower like shield stopping few massive orb of death before cracking and dispersing into thin air, leaving other six layer of flower petal that enough to stops heir of Gremory prized attack.

**_*DON*_**

**_*BLAM* _**

**_*CRACK* _**

**_*DANG* _**

**_*SHATTER* _**

**_*BLAM*_**

One by one the feminine but sturdy line of fortress fell but it accomplished it cause for stopping the General Commander fearsome attack and leaving three other petals untouched.

**_"…_****_Not even once retreating, not even once being victorious…"_**

Shirou Reinforcing his body as best as his magic reserve can afford and blasting himself towards still startled crimson head with sonic boom because his speed breaking the sound barrier. In instant, the Emiya devil already in front of the heir of Gremory with hand ready for pummeling Sirzechs to the ground.

Fortunately, Sirzechs himself snapped from his trance and immediately shows his mastery on hand-to-hand combat by blocking the White head punch in the nick time, but…

**_*BLAM!*_**

**_*CRACK!*_**

…He regretted it instantly.

'Urgh!...' Sirzechs groaned inwardly when he felt Shirou's punch remind him about how heavy mountain is. The ground where he stood cracked and made spider-web by Shirou merciless punch before crumbled entirely, leaving very wide crater with crouching Sirzechs and still floating Shirou in the middle of it. When someone watches closely they will see Sirzechs' arm shakes because blocking the white head's knuckle in it. Not waste any times, Shirou continues his relentless attack to the crimson head.

Sweep kick to head, Punch to temple, roundhouse kick to head, jab to solar plexus, uppercut, straight kick to the face. Shirou utilizing the hand-to-hand combat technique he got taught by senior enforcer when he still became enforcer in his original world. He know he not an expert in this area, but by reinforcing his body, and by any mean also increasing his speed and strength just a 'little'. He still has edge in this close quarter duel.

**_*BLAM!* _**

**_*DANG!* _**

**_*SWING!* _**

**_*BLAM!*_**

'What… a… monster…' Shirzechs thought as he tried his best to blocking or dodging the white haired barrages.

Ducked, deflected by magic coated wrist, blocked with two arms above his head, twisted his body aside, tilted his head backward, and tilted his head to right. Sirzechs is being pressed backward by the white haired fast and powerful attack until he can gives any proper counter attack to his assailant. Not only that, every time Shirou swings his hand and foot, or Sirzechs blocking his attack, a 'Boom' sound from broken sound barrier always accompanying their deadly dance.

Both of them continuing until the timer hit ten minutes straight and Sirzechs fell first because the strain from blocking and deflecting the former magus heavy assault. Both of them panted and sweating like some human have miles marathon, but everyone can watch that Shirou is the one who has upper hand in that brawl.

'I didn't have any choice but for going all out!' Sirzechs finally put aside his pride and other thing that filled his mind and gives all of his concentration for defeating the magus turned devil attack. He starts controlling his immense demonic energy to use 'that'.

Shirou himself felt Sirzechs collected the immense amounts of demonic energy inside himself and immediately remembering on Lady Sitri words last night. He abruptly stops his assault and leaps backward dozens meter from the pure blood and continuing his paused incantation.

**_"…The bearer lies here alone _**—**_  
><em>**— **_Forging iron in a hill of swords_** **_…"_**

With that, the dam that held Shirou abnormal amounts of demonic energy surged outward, the ground where he stood cracked and piece of debris floating because the density of his magical energy, the wind roaring in agony because the intensity of his power, and that's not stopped. The former freelance enforcer felt his magic turned demonic circuits flaring and burning by the immense volume of his energy, and one by one his circuits expand to compensating how much he transfer his energy within his soul.

As both super devil tried to go all out, Ajuka who held the barrier of battlefield couldn't help for feelings nervous by how much demonic energy both combatant showed. He tinkers his Kankara Formula in front of him to hold the barrier for collapsing but the strain his demonic energy on holding two monsters is too much for him. With uncharacteristic nervousness, Ajuka shouts towards his best friend for support.

"Absurd, this level of power really absurd… Serafall, Falbium… help me to empowering the barrier…"

Hearing the unusual nervousness from bespectacled devil, both Serafall and Falbium know how grave the situation was, without further delay both females upper devil and lazy male devil went to the blonde haired man and sending their demonic energy to panel in shape of floating rune beside Ajuka's **[Kankara Formula]**. Over half of the audience who fell silent as long as the historical battle going not hearing Ajuka's voice and drowning in amazing and deadly battle, and the other half who sit near him and heard him couldn't help for feeling nervous too, because Ajuka uncharacteristic shout showing how serious this accident really is.

**_*BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*_**

Loud blasting sound sounded from the battlefield, especially from Sirzechs place pointing that the heir of Greamory finishing his transformation. The dark crimson aura that erasing everything in its path telling everyone that all limiter in Sirzechs broken and that death crimson wave approaching the white haired devil like tsunami of blood.

Every witnesses deciding that the winner is must be their General Commander, but… in the last second before the tsunami of death sweeping the magus turned devil body, he said one word and shocking every devils with what happens to his body.

"**[AVALON]**!"

The wave of **[Power of Destruction]** that intending on swallowing Shirou parted in front of him as gold barrier appear around him. His multiple pairs of wings that formerly silver shone with ethereal gold glows. He starts walking forward between the gaps of **[Power of Destruction]** wave that have been slicing by protection of **[Avalon]**, the scabbard of swords that promised victory, **[Excalibur]**. The scabbard that promised a salvation in Utopia, the Holy artifact that could incarnated ever devil just by it presence alone, similar with the effect of sword that seated in it, yet they can see that holy aura protecting devil, a fucking devil protected by holy artifact and walking to the heir of Gremory with ease and not bit of drop from **[Power of Destruction]** can touch him.

Every devil who witnessing it couldn't keep their bewilderment expression to not showing, so many reaction appear in their face, but mainly shocked and disbelieve from the dinner-plate sized eyes until jaw dropping that defying the word of normal.

**_"…_****_Thus, my life needs no meaning…"_**

Sirzechs who turned into mass of **[Power of Destruction]** in human shape only frozen in his place because the poem his enemy said send chills in his ethereal spine. Absurd, his enemy really is absurd. Slowly but surely, Sirzechs felt dread grip his heart when the Steel-devil nearing his place and couldn't help for taking step back.

Serafall herself who know about Shirou little secret also feeling bewilderment because he didn't only have the Excalibur that the three big factions believed was destroyed in **[Great War]** centuries ago. He has it fucking sheath too. Then something clicked in the mind of woman with disguise of child-like-but-have-big-boobs body. 'Shirou… you don't mean to use that aren't you?'

**_"…_****_This body made of infinite swords…"_**

With that last incantation Serafall's thought become reality yet unlike in same time not, when Shirou finish his other ten-line Aria, his own body housing his **[Reality Marble]** with unlimited amounts of swords under his skin. He could felt how heavy his body becomes, but the power coursing from his soul made the heavy feeling became trivial things.

He throws his hand forward in griping motion, and specs of flickering red and black light circling in his hand until it condensed became sword. Sword that remind every devil on sword belonged to the God of bible, yet unlikely in same time. The sword were wielded by God centuries ago gold in color and emitting the holy aura that granting salvation to every creature, even devil if they're still have a heart. But the sword in Shirou hand was black in color with few crimson unknown words in it and emitting unending dread.

The **[Black Excalibur]** or **[Excalibur Morgana: The sword that promised victory]**. Shirou himself didn't know when this sword appears in his **[Reality Marble]** he also didn't have any memory for using it before in his and Serafall's escapades from Old Maou lair. He actually wants to summons **[Excalibur]** not this **[Black Swords of Ultimate Light]**.

'Ah, whatever is it… I will think about this after I winning this duel…' Shirou thought and immediately readied himself in up-arch slashing stance. He fills the sword with his demonic energy and the Sword itself drank it greedily.

"**_Vor—_**"

Slowly but surely, the unholy black fire engulfing the tainted sword and finally activating it anti-fortress power by swinging it down with finishing the word of it activation.

"**_—_****_tigern!_**"

The pitch black fire shot from the sword after Shirou swings the swords downward and it engulfing the battlefield with unholy aura that brought dread and nightmare toward everyone…

"Sirzechs!"

Shirou heard screams from Lord and Lady Gremory, and Greyfia. But he didn't stop it because he knows what he does. Everyone became silent and anxiously waiting the roaring unholy black flame to die down.

Around one minute later, the dark aura dispersed and leaving the dead wasteland with Shirou and lying but awake Sirzechs in it, full with cold sweat and piss on his pants in Sirzechs' case. When Shirou sees the heir of Gremory in that state, he couldn't help but smirk.

"So… are you yield, Zechs-chan?" Shirou asked the crimson head with nickname Serafall usually used. He put the flat part of Excalibur Morgan in his shoulder in leisure stance, relaxed because he know he already win this so called duel.

Sirzechs who unmoving in his place just glances toward the white haired super devil then nods vigorously. Shirou couldn't help for holds his smirk any longer and thinks;

'Payback is a bitch!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how it is? Please give me your compliment or complaint about my story, Aside from my horrible grammar of course :p... and if someone with good eng;ish have spare time, can you become my Beta?<strong>_

_**Oh, for you who read this story felt bit odd about how Sirzechs acted, just read in the next story about his reason. and about the chapter III itself, I still rewriting my other fic 'utopia blades world', so I will update this story around christmass maybe...**_

_**and see ya! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 03

**_The third Chapter finally released. I hope My Grammar had upgraded from the latest chapter…. By the way, I still hoped someone would gladly help me fixing my grammar, only one chapter is fine by me…_**

**_And, sorry for the lateness of the update, I had been in full week yesterday so every project either that was IRL or Fanfic, I had paused for my recovering time. But, now I was back to my healthy old live._**

**_Almost forget, attention to readers who have dislike on lemon, in the end of this story will be a lemon so, If you dislike it just stop reading from the warning line below before the lemon section. And about the oddity you found about Shirou or others in this story please PM/Review me so I can answer your question… the lemon kind of, dark maybe…_**

**_oh, please don't forget to give your poll on how who will become Shirou H-Member in my profile..._**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p>Review Corners :<p>

**idea gette** : ahaha… sorry but I was harem specialist writer :p

**sirius biology** : huoh? You made Shirou had every faction for his peerage, that was overkill man :o

**Tehu** : humh~ humh~ your idea have merit pal, and on how I had saw comedy between Ravel and Koneko herself in the canon isn't really that good. Yes, Ilya would gladly do that to her, and beside both of their haughtiness clashes with each other will add the humor in story, thanks I will save it in my bank of idea. X-D

**FanFicReader712012, ews1, Veron (Guest), firebluebrid2006, Minaly22, DragonSoul28** : once again I apologize for my crappy grammar but I still tried my best on English, man and getting some beta isn't easy thing like how you breathing you know! Just bear with it and stop complaining. You know I still tried to get beta and maybe you commentator will gladly become my beta instead, hm? Anyway thanks for your flame and review. That had whipped me in to shape and burned my spirit to more concentrating in my English study. And thank you for you who praise about story concept… it was great motivation. 0:)

**Yami no Zero** : hmm… sorry man, but Sakura and Rider out of the blue… both of them have their own role for second arc of story… but about cheren and bezzet, I think about it again… thanks :D

**Mastergamer98007 (As Guest)** : Thank you, thought the grammar still minus point :(

**Yuzuru O** : actually, for queen role, I had hard thinking about that and couldn't find one yet. The Queen was the best piece in all and looking on Shirou's power (as evil piece power will back to owners level of power) his queen piece must someone who really powerful… hmm, maybe arcueid was good choice for it… about Sakura and Rider, once again, they wouldn't added into Shirou H-Members because they have their own role… but Ilya with four piece that likely will mutating, isn't it worth that simple bishop even mutated one huh? And, pawn can promotion into what shuited for it owner. So there was plus-plus for Ilya. Female Gilgamesh? That was interesting Idea, thank you I will save it. :)

**Iskandar06** : I know that was kind of lame name and I had other idea to change that, but first I need beta to help me fix my grammar :(

**Redclaw19** : ah, sorry that was typo. I will rewrite it when I tried fix the grammatical error.

**The man, Toa Solaric** : thanks…

**Newtonian** : -_- cool isn't it, the temperature that above human perception :p

**Guest** : Thanks, I add your pool. Yasaka as the first choice. Second for Gabriel, thank you very much.

**Aladinna Magi** : -_- How so?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note :<span>_**

"What the hell!" Speaking

**[What the hell] : **sacred gear or something special name, gigantic creature like dragon.

'hmm, this is good...' : thinking

_"crap..." He said_ : short flasback without warning.

**_*BLAM*_**** :** sound effect or movement.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 0<span>_****_3_**

* * *

><p>Dozens servant of devil had been standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall of Anti-Maou faction HQ, the cold sweat dripped in their forehead as they had witnessing something absurd that never-ever recorded in the devil history. Everyone would likely ask 'What happen to them?' and the reason of their awkwardness is no other than the super-devil with silvery white hair that was giving his hand on cleaning the hall of Anti-Maou faction HQ, when other high-class devil in his caliber still sleeping soundly in their comfortable bed. And by the names of late sevens princes of hell themselves, that was an absurd sight to behold.<p>

In the past, High-class devils are the kind of being that just do what they want to do and never dared on doing something filthy and unworthy to their caliber as doing a mere chores that was Servant job in the morning time before the purple sky of underworld itself had set up, and yet. They saw this historical scene. Because not only they was watching a mere high-class devil doing servant work with pleasant smile like he had been blessed by late God of Bible himself.

And the devil who have been doing the filthy chores is actually the most powerful, most respected, and of course. Most loved devil in the Anti-Maou faction headquarter, namely; Shirou Emiya. The super devil that surpassing the highest class in devil classes, namely ultimate-class, and could be called as Maou-class devil. The place where no devils even how talented they are when they had born, they could only dreamed to become one.

And the secondary reason why they was standing awkwardly with mixed feeling was none other than the statue which Shirou Emiya was cleaning right now, is the statue of father of all devils, the statue of Lucifer himself. But, the issue itself is not because Shirou Emiya was cleaning the statue of Lucifer. But, the reason is the similarity in their face when he was cleaning with serene smile in his face, face-to-face with Lucifer smiling face he was cleaning right now. Just looking on the curve of their face, the stone one and flesh-skin one really symmetry with each other. If they not aware of the true Lucifer demise in the [Great War], they would had already say that the Lucifer himself was cleaning his own golden statue bathed with many diamond and other priceless gems.

"Um, everyone? Why all of you just zoning here like statue. Are all of you really okay?"

The masculine and easygoing voice had made them snap from their self-induced trance. They were shaking their head to get hold toward themselves and replied immediately with;

""""NO, SHIROU EMIYA-SAMA!"""" Many voices of males and females, from heavy ones into cute ones, answered immediately and simultaneously, actually they had answered to fast and stiff in the white head ear. With heavy sigh, the white haired super-devil said.

"How many times I had already tell you all to not so formal around me? Calling me just by Shirou or Emiya is fine with me."

""""NO, WE CAN'T. WE WERE UNWORTHY TO CALL YOU WITHOUT THAT RESPECT THAT SUITED FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"""" Again, dozens maids and butlers from many house of devils chorused which made most wonderful orchestra members ashamed. Shirou Emiya felt he want to face palming right here, right now. When he heard that answer again and again. But, he held his urge to face-palming because he was remembering what Rin had say when they still in Association long times ago; 'Never face-palming and made the world felt satisfied by the unfortunate things you had experienced even how utterly absurd it was.'

With second tired sigh for always handling this similar ridiculous scene that Shirou would believe that only happen in Mangas or Animes if he was not experiencing by himself in the firsthand. Shirou was facing them immediately with stern expression and winced inwardly as he saw every devil-servants became stiff and scared. Shirou swallowed his bad feeling, because he would likely turned insane if he hasn't been using his authority to solved this ridiculous shit he had faced.

"Please, just call me Shirou or Emiya, all of you made me felt uncomfortable because this." Shirou said with stern voice that mimicking how stern his face was.

Mixed emotion in their face were the answer for Shirou demand. After they were trading uncertain look and nodded toward each other, the head-maid of the group who had straight blonde hair that fell to her hips and beautiful sky-blue eyes and was secretly Shirou obsessive fan-girls after he had kick the General Commander's ass months ago stepped forward and said.

"I'm very sorry for our misconduct act that was giving you uncomfortable feeling, Shirou-sam-SAN…" She changed the suffix on his name immediately when she saw Shirou handsome face furrowed, albeit slightly.

Shirou who was hearing some-devil finally had call him normally without stiffness of formality, couldn't help himself for showing his radiant smile and the head maid who saw Shirou smiling face, tried very 'hard' on maintain her stern expression that in the future will known as **_Ultimate Queen Straight Face_**. Quote in _hard_ word, even she hadn't show other expression that perfect poker face, inside her heart she was dancing and cheering because her idol gave her that angelic smile, Wait! As if devil could do Angelic smile without asking the seraph for permission first.

The other maids and butlers who saw Shirou smiled radiantly like that was also feeling relieved, after all. The reincarnated super-devil in front of them was devil they had love and respect from the deepest of their heart.

Shirou Emiya himself didn't know that they had respect and love him, not just because his stature as super-devil, but because his own kindness and hard work in the passed time after his mind-wrecking duel with the General Commander of Anti-Maou Faction, Namely; Sirzechs Gremory. And winner had in Shirou's favor. After all, how could they hadn't love and respect him after how many deeds he had been doing in from the past few months.

_Everyone in the Anti-Maou HQ had also knows his heroic action that saves many tainted soul of devils in their skirmish with Old-Maou faction. For them who are low-classes or even the high-classes, they who had already prepare their body and mind as cannon fodder in this war. They all are prepared for sacrificing their existence for their masters, families and the bright future of underworld. But, still. Little piece in their tainted heart, they have wish to continue their existence, for many reasons._

_For meeting with their beloved families once again._

_For seeing and serving their cherished masters and mistress once again._

_For showering their offspring with happiness when the war has finished._

_For reaching their dreams in their damned life as devil._

_So, when they had sent themselves in suicide mission, they felt grateful to the white head for saving their lives. Even their pride as devil wounded because they inability to survive in this cruel life and couldn't completed their assigned mission by themselves, they realized. As long as they were alive and still breathing, they could train and train more so they became powerful enough to carry their own burden in their own little shoulder. And even the white haired devil always acted as back up even that was against the high war council of Anti-Maou. They wasn't always relying on him like spoiled kid that always believed that they will be saved every time. After all, they know how unpredictable and harsh true lives really is._

_Not only because of that. Emiya Shirou himself always goes to dangerous mission that could be called suicidal mission in solo. Even his 'friend' like Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glaysa-Labolas, Ruval Phenex and many others, and most importantly Serafall Sitri always against it. Their mouth had shut curtsey the white head speech that time._

_"We are devils have lives on our body, even devils are damned beings, we have our freedom to living in this world, and I know every devil in Anti-Maou faction were souls that have good heart unlike they which were joining the Old-ones. And because of that I will safe many soul by my own hand so they can continue on living!"_

_That heartfelt declaration, full with fire of passion had become a slap and reminder to every devil in the Anti-Maou faction. His speech moved their desire to survive, their selfishness to living until their old-days, and more importantly. The reason why they started this civil war in the first place. To have peaceful life and freedom from the cruel son of Lucifer before they vanished into nothingness that the white head and Sitri heiress called [Root]. Shirou names floated every day, he got many respect from Many House of Devil. He became more like a figure head and the will bringer of the Anti-Maou._

_Shirou always helping the devil servant when he saw they need help, not looking on what the chores really are. Cleaning, cooking, gardening, and taking care of underworld warhorse or other monster for war who oddly take a liking on him. And looking on that scene really absurd and many devil, either high-class or low-class still felt difficult to understand him. But, even that, they still love and respected him._

_Shirou was also being respected by the lower-class not because only his heroic act. He also has a light hand when he was helping other devils in the headquarter, he was never once discriminating the low or high-class devil. In his eyes, every 'pure' blood devils are similar and they lives in symbiosis mutualism with each other. The High-class were taking the low-class under their care where the low-class gave them best to serve the high-ones. And because his view point, he became Sirzech Lucifer best friend in no time. Shirou's point of view which similar with what Gremory house had use was the reason they had become 'friend'. _

"Now, let's continue cleaning before another day of our struggle for our freedom begins!" Shirou said. The maids and butlers straighten their body like solder prepared for the war even they were indeed soldiers in this war, albeit became maid and butler when they hadn't been deployed. No pun indeed.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" They yelled in veteran soldier sound.

Then, the reincarnated devil was continuing his paused work on cleaning the statue of Lucifer with delighted expression. When they all saw this, they couldn't stop themselves from sweat-dropping on the sight and they were thinking what other absurd thing they will see in the future. Unknowingly by them, Shirou was remembering something.

_'Isn't today 23th December in human world?'_

* * *

><p>"We must hold Christmas party tomorrow midnight!"<p>

The speech that had come out from Shirou Emiya's mouth meet with silence and shocked expression from everyone in the large meeting room of Anti-Maou war council. They are gaped by sheer absurdity of the idea the white head devil had give them in the beginning of meeting. The meeting itself was having hold on purpose solely for the last attack toward the Old-Maou HQ in a week. But, instead voiced something brilliant plant like he usually did, the Magus turned devil told them to hold Christmas party for raising the soldier moral before the last battle.

A bunch of devils have Fucking-Christmas party, and furthermore was in the middle of fucking-civil war's climax?

Even Serafall never had that absurd idea in her twenty years of live. That could be seen by how she also gaping toward her crush and unofficial one-sided boy-friend/fiancé/lover/whatever you want to call it. Honestly, when Shirou Emiya told them about the good date to launch their attack for ending this war, they still baffled by white head idea on attacking in the New Year. But, after they had listens on Shirou's reason for choosing that date as he said.

_"If we are fully launching our attack in the new years, it will be awesome as we made it in the event of exchange of the old year that had passed with a new one that waiting us with new live isn't it? Anti-Maou faction started this war to exchange their old life without peace with new one that we will get. That was kind of poetic if you see through that point of view."_

Everyone couldn't help but agree by his reason and that was actually kind of poetic, when Shirou had say that in the past, no one ever saw Sirzechs giving the white head thumbs up with sparkling teeth smile. That actually was a cue that Sirzechs is not only one who had changed into less dramatic person because his interaction with Shirou Emiya after his loses in the duel. It seems, Sirzechs poetic tendencies with slightly over-flowing drama had also been rubbing on the white haired devil, and don't forget his mischievous imp-like mind that he got from Serafall is something everyone must weary. Although, he is not as bad as Serafall herself.

"Honestly kid, I couldn't fathom what was actually inside your thick head and believe me, I never really want." One of old devil in the war council said as he rubbed his temple because the phantom headache he actually felt right now. Because of him, everyone also snapped from their shocked trance. They were sending Shirou questioning gaze.

The Old Devil in the war counselors were acknowledging that Shirou Emiya is not naïve like they believe in the first time they heard his speech. After months they saw how he is, they are know that Shirou Emiya was a cunning person with brilliant plan and very skilled in warfare next to Falbium himself. They really felt curious what kind of life Shirou Emiya had live when he still a human. Is he a great tactician? Or, is he powerful person? But, they never got anything about the white head info about his life as human, everything about Shirou Emiya before he reincarnated by Old-Maou faction by that accursed ritual, was blank. He is like none existence being, an anomaly that suddenly popped from nowhere. In the bad time and bad place if they are must add.

As old as they are, the old devils have their hunch about Shirou origin but stayed silence because the respect they have for the white head, because of him. Their dream on living peacefully and have a freedom from iron hand of Lucifer's accursed son was moving faster that they actually thought.

"Shiro'e-chi… we are not you who can freely do something that had elements of holy or God-awk! Damn it! Without getting any headache or pain…" Was Sirzechs Gremory comment. Even by how easygoing he was, Shirou know what hidden behind his cheerful persona. After all he was not super devil for nothing. Even sometimes the red head irked Shirou to no end, but like how he usually was. Shirou still bear with it, after all how many people like him who could stood with self-centered Shinji Matou for very long times?

"Is having a party in the Christmas, trimming pine tree, exchange prize and using St. Clause red clothes give you pain?" The white haired devil asked with deadpan.

"Um. For the first three question, the answer is no… by the way, for the last one… Who is St. Clause?" Sirzechs tilted his head in confusion, all devils in the room was also looking on Shirou with confusion filled expression. Shirou who became center of attention gaped on them.

'How? How they didn't know St. Clause? Is this world really this bad? Honestly, even Rin would know who is St. Clause even she would deny his existence.' Shirou mused in his head, while his face was showing surprised expression. Moments later, he came out from his trance and asked them with bewilderment expression.

"Are you really didn't know? The St. Clause? Or Saint Nicholas? The old man who give little-kids prize if they are good child toward their parent?"

All devils in the room shook their head in denial. But, Shirzechs was only the one who replied to Shirou with. "I don't know about Saint Nicholas you told us Shirou, but we know about Saint Nicholas from Greek Myth faction who was Greek Bishop and gift-giver of Myra who absorbed the element of God from Odin."

"By the way, what do you mean by 'using St. Clause red clothes' Shirou-kun?'" The one who asked was Ajuka, he put his usual curious expression. Shirou only sighed in desperation. He then traced full set of Santa clause red clothes, with the red and white fur had and bag of warped box by colorful paper and ribbon. He hadn't forgetting to use the pillow from his chair for making his belly seems swollen. Finally, after he traced the white beard and mustache, he show the 'Santa Clause' appearance in front of devils which had been inside the meeting room.

And when they saw him, they reaction was…

"""""HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!""""

Many males devil laughed very hard and was clutching their belly because the pain of laugh. The female devils in the room tried hard for stifle their laughter and it had turned into loud giggle and snicker, even stoic Grayfia. Of course, with exception of Serafall who was laughing like many male devils in the room.

No, she had worse because she was rolling in the floor and pounding the ground, hard.

"Muahahaha~ Shi-kun… that was… hahaha~" Serafall tried to said something, but everything she wanted to said had drown into fit of laughter.

Few minutes later, after every-devil in the room finished their laughter/giggles/snicker and were rubbing their teary eyes. The old devils that were stopped their laughter glanced toward Shirou who still stood with bemused expression, still in 'Santa Klaus outfit'. Then they are looked toward each other with small nod and stared the reincarnated devil with small smile in half of counselor face and firmness in the other counselor face, mostly. The one who put firm face are the old male devils.

"Shirou Emiya, after we felt your idea is actually good for relaxing our troops from the strain of war, in firsthand. We, the War council counselor accept your proposal for this so called Christmas event, and we appointment you as the chef of the event." The white old haired devil with scar in his right face, and actually veteran and survivor of Great War, said.

Shirou who still wasn't know what had happened just nodded with blank look in his face. Then suddenly he felt chill in his spine, like he will become the reason of someone misery in the near future for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In the Valhalla.<span>_**

The Old-man with thick white beard and mustache, who has smoking from his beloved tobacco, was sneezing suddenly. He is none other than Saint Nicholas, also known as Father Christmas or Kris Kringle. But his close friend called him just **'Santa'**. He didn't know the person who was speaking about him. He just thought that was, maybe, only his friend in Valhalla and maybe his lord, Odin himself. Because tomorrow was the day he gave them present to celebrating the Christmas day. He just shrugged that uneasy feeling that bubbled in the bottom of his stomach and continue on thinking about the gift he will give his friend in the Valhalla and in Myra without knowing his life will turn upside down and become laughing stock for other deity in eternity.

* * *

><p>Many servant of devil in the auditorium of Anti-Maou faction HQ just stood here, and was staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. The cold sweat that had drip in their forehead was indication as how awkward they were feeling as they had witness something absurd in that scales.<p>

_This morning, before the purple sky of underworld would rise and moon of underworld which actually was illusion from ancient spell will set. They goes toward auditorium for cleaning the place that would become where the rumored party would be hold in this midnight. _

_Yesterday, the rumor about surprise party for raising the moral of Anti-Maou soldier would be hold by few high-class devils from few collaboration of surviving House of Devil. _

_At first, many middle-class and low-class devils didn't trust that rumor before Falbium who was half asleep had spoil that information to one of servant. In a flash, the rumor spread like fire from Phenex family which burning underworld woodland. _

_The servant from middle-until-low-class devils felt touched by their master kindness, for raising their moral bay preparing a party before the final battle in the civil war. From ear to ear, the 'servant devil association' or **SDA** wanted to help their master on preparing the party and had plan on cleaning the very large spacey auditorium that could inhabited by all devils in the Anti-Maou faction. The auditorium is like a huge space with few kilometers wide, enlarged by magic curtsey of Ajuka Astaroth_

_The hundreds servant had planned on preparing the auditorium in the morning before the head of the house of devil and other general and commander usually awake. They want to serving and make their master happy like how servants actually were. But, instead surprising their master, the hundreds servants were the ones who had been surprised by their master as they all arrived at the auditorium. They all were gaping with wide eyes and hanging mouth like a fish would looks, when they saw few head of house and some General had half-down on preparing the party._

And back to the present time, as the servants was gaping on the sight in front of them.

"Lord phoenix, Lady Phenex, Ruval-kun… are the lanterns are ready?" Ajuka asked to the big bosses from House of Phenex.

"Oh, we just finished our part Ajuka-kun…" blonde man in his mid thirty with blue eyes, the lord of Phenex house replied elegantly. Trail of sweat could be seen in his forehead. Next to him, Ruval Phenex, his son, was smirking with thousand magical spheres with colorful mystical fire in it acted as lantern, floating behind him and said.

"Yeah, I never thought that Mother had bested us in producing Phenex mystical fire… damn!" **_PLAK!_** "Ouch!"

"Ruval, your mouth!" The beautiful and elegant woman with blonde hair in drill style slapped the heir of Phenex's back head. She is the Mistress of Phenex herself. Behind them, few Phenex House members just shook their head or smiled in amusement.

"Let me put the lanterns then…" Ajuka then twisted his fingers and Magic circle in front of him morphed and shifted in many times. The thousands lanterns floated toward their destination by magic. Then, they were staying in the mid air giving the mysterious feeling toward area.

"Papa, Mama. In the three counts we do it together… One… Two… Three…" Serafall said. As she counted to three, familiar magic circle of Sitri House was shining shinning and beautiful pillar of ice was sprouting from the land, reflecting the mysterious feeling from phoenix magical fire and giving the atmosphere more beautiful and magical view, like a prism.

"Shiro'e-chi… why my [Ruin of Extinction] became the decoration of the pine… this is so cruel…" Shires Gremory whined as he was controlling hundreds amounts of palm sized glowing crimson orbs circling the massive pine tree that purple in color instead its usual green. The others orb in silver with faint golden glow and silver with faint azure blue also circled the magical-purple pine tree.

"Shut up Sirzechs, Grayfia doesn't even complaint… and stop call me that more importantly, stop give pause between 'O' and 'E' vocal letter." Shirou Emiya said as he was also concentrating on controlling his magic-composed bullets.

Without both males know. The Lucifuge woman's eyebrow twitched while she was muttering. "Using my… **_*Mumble-Mumble*_** decoration… **_*mumble-mumble*_** …How degrade-**_*mumble-mumble*_**…"

And the servants also could see many high-class devils like Gremories, Astarothes, Glaysia-Labolases, and more were doing their own part for preparing the party, like placing the table and chair with magic, setting another decoration with their trademark ability for party and other more. But, amid that shocked trance, they caught absurdity about the theme of the party.

"Ah, it is good you all are here, we need more help there… **_*Yaaaaawn~*_**…"

A sleepy voice snapped some maid and butlers in the front rows. The owner of voice is no other than Falbium himself. He, like other high-class devils was wearing high quality jersey in black and white with Anti-Maou emblem in the back. He gave the closest devil the catalogue in his hand, and before he had leaving. Some-servant asked him about something bugging his mind.

"Falbium-sama, what kind of party is this?"

"Oh, this… this was for devils first Christmas party, and the one who came with the idea was Shirou… **_*Yaaaawn~*_** Exciting isn't it? Now, help the other who need hand in their part. I had already finish my part and want to take some nap… **_*Yaaaawn~~~*_** bye-bye…"

After Falbium had leave, the devils who stood there with bewilderment expression tried to think what the Tactician of Anti-Maou had said. After little time passed, they finally understand what they had heard.

Devils have Christmas party? Honestly, what a unbelievable weird thing had happened actually. What next? A devil can go in and out to heaven as it please?

Even how absurd everything seemed been, the servants of devil couldn't help for feeling the excitement too. They are immediately stepped toward the many parts that needed helping-hand and the preparation of devil's first Christmas party ended sooner than everyone had expected.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>With Serafall Sitri and Grayfia Lucifuge, after the Christmas party's preparation finished.<span>_**

"So, Fia-chan. What will you give Sirzechs-chan, as the gift for this midnight?" Serafall asked suddenly. She laid her back toward the end of pool of hot water where she and Grayfia had been bathing. Serafall was showing her true form, not her child-like form with big breast in there. Her usual twin tailed style hair couldn't be seen because she let loose her hair that fell toward her knee.

"Dunno… I never doing something like this before… this very new for me…" replied the silver haired female with awkwardness and un-sureness in her voice.

"Hmm~ Hmm~ I can understand what do you feel because this is also first time for me." Serafall showed her empathy. "Honestly, what absurd devil my beloved was…" she added but trailed in the end.

Noticing Serafall distress, Grayfia frowned. They had been good company toward each other after months working together as Ice-based magic pair. And Grayfia also sees Serafall more than comrade. She saw the black haired Sitri as being she could call a _Friend_. She herself wasn't familiar with that word. Because her life as the servant of Lucifer, under that **_MAN_** really was hell, not even in tiniest moment she could lower her guard.

"What happened between you and him, Serafall?"

The heiress of Sitri sighed tiredly, something that not-Serafallness for everyone who always saw her as energetic girl in pink magical girl outfit who does many idiot things and pranks. Her eyes looked forward toward empty space and she asked.

"Do you know Shi-kun tendencies?"

The silver haired girl became silent and was thinking about other silver head.

Shirou Emiya, the super devil that had bested her boyfriend in fair duel and from what she had know from Serafall, it isn't even the tip of his true power. That revelation alone had made her body shiver. She had know that Sirzechs' power could be categorized as top ten in the world and could fight par with her former master. Maybe winning, and Shirou Emiya power was far above the crimson haired devil. If she hadn't saw it by her own eyes, she wouldn't believe that easy going man was that powerful and dangerous, but even with that kind of power that could single handedly conquering the world, Shirou Emiya doesn't want to do that and he used his power to safe many soul as he can.

Yes, Grayfia had known about Shirou Emiya trump card from Serafall, the power he called [Reality Marble]. The power to create his own world and had absolute law inside of it. Mind you? With that kind of power Shirou Emiya could be classified as true god-class or godly being. She herself never told anyone even her own boyfriend about her friend's crush's true power, because, she had her respect toward his privacy.

Even that, his tendencies… was suicidal…

From what she known about Shirou Emiya other than his god-class skill in culinary, she also knows about his distorted perception of life and world. The perception that couldn't be accepted even by god himself and couldn't been understand by mere living creature like her and others in the world. Remembering the other white head mind, she was always remembering about the other two creations in the top of food chain of world. The Apocalypse dragon, Great Red and Oroboros dragon, Ophis.

Grayfia felt sympathy toward her friend, loving someone like that, trying understanding someone like Shirou Emiya was likely trying to solving an unsolved puzzle that only made you more confused. Grayfia had know that her relation with Sirzechs could be called simple, even it seemed complex first, they could got the way altogether. But, Serafall…

"Naaaah~ let's end this gloomy atmosphere…" Serafall said suddenly and her mood switched instantly, startling Grayfia because the sudden change of mood. "Now~ Fia-chan… I have an idea for what you will give sirzechs this midnight…"

Grayfia raised her eyebrow by Serafall's declaration. "What it is?" She asked. "And please don't try something absurd!" She added with stern voice.

Serafall only smirked and the imp-like feature of her showed. Grayfia couldn't help for not feeling weary. But she dismissed that feeling because she tried to believe in her friend, after all how bad Serafall will prank someone?

"So, are you ever had _it_ with Sirzechs-chan?"

"Eh?" a strangled, startled voice came out from white head throat. She saw Serafall who wiggled her eyebrow in teasing manner. Feeling embarrassed all of sudden, Grayfia felt her cheek heated and she sure she was blushing right now.

"So you never do _it_ with Sirzechs-chan? Aw~ I had hoped you already do it so I could ask few pointer from the pro…"

Grayfia could felt the heat in her cheek was multiplying by tenfold, and was regretting for lowering her guard from Sitri heiress.

"By the way, Fia-chan… Are you really wanted to doing _it_ with sirzechs-chan?" Serafall asked suggestively. Grayfia who had know Serafall was very persuasive like herself—no she was more than her, finally resigned herself. She nodded with blush in her cheek.

"That was good! Actually, I want to do _it_ with Shi-kun too… but sometimes I felt my heart want to burst out and I couldn't help from feeling embarrassed just when I tried to ask _it_ to him. So I want you do it too so I was not alone in this…" Serafall said seriously. Grayfia blinked by Serafall sudden change in mood, again.

"Then what do you have under your sleeve?"

With smirk, Serafall leaned closer toward Grayfia and whispered something in her ear. Her face that had back to normal color immediately back to full blown blush and looked toward black haired girl with scandalized stare.

"A-Are y-you sure, S-Serafall?" Grayfia stuttered suddenly, and her meek expression that rarely she showed beneath stern face of her, seemed really cute for some reason. It seems, her suppressed instinct as woman finally loosened up little by little. Because the hard life in Old-Maou faction in her early life, she must stayed strong and forsake her desire for too long.

Serafall nodded with resolute face. Finally, after she had think about the pros and cons in the plan Serafall had, Grayfia accepted the black haired girl idea by nodding her head too.

"Now, we need many-_many_ pink ribbon for… Operation Christmas Gift by Mahou-shoujo Sitri!" Serafall declared with pointing her index finger to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Christmas Eve Party, Underworld — Anti-Maou HQ, 25 December. 00:00 AM<span>_**

""CHEEERS!""

The loud voice echoed in the biggest auditorium everyone ever seen. And in the middle of that vast space, stood gigantic purple pine tree with beautiful decoration from deadly prized [Ruin of Extinction] of Sirzechs Gremory, and magical bullets from both Shirou Emiya and Grayfia Lucifuge. The hundreds deadly yet beautiful orbs was floating and circling the gigantic pine which in the top of it was the statue of former seven princes of hell who fallen in the [Great War] centuries ago. The other decorative of the magical three was also beautiful too, as they were the best craft of many high-class devils with their prided ability.

In the middle of air, the transparent magical sphere housing the colorful mystical fire from Phenex clan was collaborating with Sitri's ice sculpture of fallen seven princes of hell that glowing with mysterious yet beautiful light.

Around thousands devils from low-class into ultimate-class devils drowned in euphoria of first Christmas party which devils had hold in the first time in history. They gifted their beloved one from a mere praise like 'how proud I became father from someone like you' and 'I happy to have parents like both of you' until many priceless gifts that could only be dreamed by human in the 'surface'. But, even every-devil become one in the party, the line of monarchy that separating each class still clear, but had not stop the happy atmosphere in the party.

The ultimate and high-class devils, with head of 34 house of devil that surviving the [Great War] and their heir and heiress were stationed themselves in near on the pine tree.

While the middle until low-class devils were stationed slightly far from them but the beautiful gigantic three and thousands magical lanterns still reached their view.

After exchanging the gift, they were enjoying party with all their heart content. Everyone well aware that in week they will have war that defining the future of current underworld after so long they had being shackled by the iron hand of Lucifer's twisted son and because their awareness, they are savored every bit of happiness in this time, thus they could face their enemy without regret in their life.

Many devils were exchanging a toast of rum for the peace and bright future of devil, while the others were dancing with the music curtsey from one of House of Devil who had affinity with music. There were some-devils dancing in the party-floor, and many others were dancing while floating like fairy which dancing in the fairy tale. All in all, the party was big success and many high-class devils which had a hand on this event couldn't help from fell pride swelled in their chest. And mostly was Shirou Emiya. Who was the mastermind of this mind-wrecking event in all devil's history.

Shirou was wearing a high-quality with silvery white tuxedo with black accent that had Emiya crest he had remember from Kiritsugu crest and had used it as his magical crest as devil because he was still an Emiya, Black shirt with silver gray tie, white pants and polished black shoe. His hair slicked back that similar on how his counterpart, the Counter Guardian EMIYA's hair style was.

Next to him was Serafall herself, who he didn't know why latching and pressing her DD-cup breast on his left arm. She was wearing black beautiful gown with snow white trimming and had Sitri crest on it and less trimming in pink too, she had wear navy blue high heel and her hair which was being keep in her usual twin-tail style tied with white ribbon. Shirou had blurted out that she was beautiful and made the heiress of Sitri's face made the redness of tomato like pale skin belonged to sick person.

Both of them were speaking with Sirzechs, who was wearing black tuxedo with black pants, white shirt and finally crimson butterfly tie, with polished black shoe.

Grayfia, who was wearing purple luxurious gown and she tied her hair in elegant bun and crimson high heel.

And finally Ajuka who was content on wearing simple white long sleeved shirt, gray pants and white shoe.

They were chatting merely before they were searching for Falbium's where about and sweat-dropped as they saw the slacker had sleep soundly under the gigantic pine tree's trunk. After some banter between four of them, and of course Grayfia was out of it, Ajuka said his farewell to take a rest.

Sirzechs and Grayfia then start dancing with the sound of melodic music that echoed in the vast field. Because Serafall who envied the other couple closeness, she made Shirou accept Serafall's demand to take her in a dance.

For, Shirou who lived in constant battle that was betting her safety in life and dead situation, and always accompanied by swords. Shirou couldn't help but dancing awkwardly and earned giggle from Serafall. After one hour with constant teaching and patience from Serafall, Shirou finally moved more fluidly and was starting to enjoy the music between his dances with Serafall.

They stopped after one hour straight dancing either it was in the party floor or in the mid-air while flying.

"Shi-kun… I will back to my room for preparing your gift, please come to my room in one hour and don't be late… make lady wait was rude you know~" Serafall said with playful wink and punch in his shoulder that made Shirou winced because the force. Serafall had title of Super-Devil for something you know.

But, what Shirou didn't know was the wink Serafall gave him wasn't for him, instead for bun-tied silver haired woman who was straight in the back of Shirou who glanced to Serafall. Knowing the time for their Operation was came, Grayfia said similar thing with what Serafall had said toward Shirou albeit with stern and threatened voice that made Sirzechs trembled in fear and immediately ditched her boyfriend toward her own room.

After got ditched by their girls, Sirzechs went to Shirou and asked.

"So, Shiro'e-chi… get ditched by Sera, huh?" Sirzechs asked after drank the high quality rum in his glass. Shirou decided on ignoring the insult when the crimson head had called him and replied back with his own snarky comment.

"Aren't you also get ditched by your girlfriend?" Sirzechs winced when he heard that. Shirou then continued. "For curing your ignorance, Sera had back to her room for preparing the gift she had been preparing for me…" Shirou said with shrug.

"What a coincidence, Fia-chan too…" Sirzechs replied with smirk. Shirou who wasn't in the mood for start their usual bickering then asked the crimson head.

"What do you think the gift they had been prepared for us?"

Instantly, Sirzechs face turned into perverted one because his youthful libido kicked in, which could make certain Crimson Dragon Emperor in the future will worship him if he knows. "Maybe, they will give their cherry for us… he-he-he…"

Shirou just dead panned and replied. "So you are not just officially exhibitionist, but also an officially pervert to?" Shirou then shuddered when he was remembering on how Sirzechs had walk freely in the hall in the morning two weeks ago without any piece of cloths, not even a single thread in his body. And when half-asleep Shirou saw him that day, he couldn't hold his girlish shriek because the view of an abomination. And with how tired he was after finishing some 'dangerous' mission alone added by how Sirzechs just smiled at him with his manly beauty-boy smile without slightly feeling of disturbed and any kind of shame that someone saw him naked, Shirou had really hard time to erase that abomination in the shape of image in his mind.

He even believed that was some kind of spell and stabbed himself with [Ruler Breaker] haped that will stop that hellish memory. And after that, he had know that Gremory were bunch of nudist freak and exhibitionist.

"Why Shiro'e-chi? I am certainly believed in my manly body after all. So why I must hide it?" Sirzechs questioned him back, not even got the sarcasm in his voice. Shirou just sighed tiredly because the insanity the world he was living now. Sometimes he really want to ask the world 'What the worse case of scenario that could happen, than this?' but his experience in how fucked his live if he has tempting the fate made his lip tightly shut.

Nearly an hour finally passed without both of them noticing and they said their farewell for this night and went toward each other girl's room immediately. In Shirou's case, he didn't want to make Serafall sad by breaking his promise he had made, while in Sirzechs' case, he terrified by pissed Grayfia if he late.

Shirou strode toward Serafall's room with calm step. He didn't want to rush it because he has time. After few minutes walking in corridor that remind him of maze, Shirou finally arrived in Serafall's room, after knocked the door two times, Serafall sound replied from inside.

"Shi-kun… you can in~~~"

Shirou then opened the double high class mahogany door and found Serafall room was dark, he entered slowly while asked. "Sera-chan, where are you? Your room was really dark."

But, as he stepped forward, the door behind him slammed shut and locked by magical lock.

**_FLAP_**!

The dark room immediately illuminated by mysterious dim light and he saw something shaken his heart to the very core.

"Shi~ Rou~ Kun~ Your~ Gift~ is~ here~~~" said the seductive voice no other than Serafall herself. What made Shirou gaped was the sight of her lying in her king sized bed naked with only thin pink ribbon circling her body and just barely hiding her nipple in her DD-cup bust and slit between her tight.

Shirou mind rebooted instantly and he uttered what he could muster in his lips.

"What. The. Hell?"

**_Meanwhile, in other room._**

Sirzechs Gremory was very brave warrior, he never scared toward his enemies in every battle he had fight. And importantly, He never had bleed as much as what he has right now. Even in his duel with Shirou Emiya, but, now. He couldn't stop his bleeding because what he had seen.

His girlfriend, Grayfia Lucifuge was naked, no. she is not totally naked because the thin pink ribbon that was circling her body barely covering her secret part.

"S-Sirzechs-kun~" Grayfia started with embarrassed and cute meek voice he never heard from his beloved female devil before. "P-Please T-Take Your G-Gift… Y-Your gift I-is me…"

In nano second, Sirzechs' once regal and dignified face turned into perverted face that could even be described and in flash of crimson, while thanking to the late God of Bible even how absurd that seems, ignoring any damage because he was praising and thanking the God in his mind. He leaped toward his girlfriend while shouting.

"GLADLY FIA-CHUAAAAAAAAN~"

**_Back to Serafall's room…_**

'Damn it, fuck you [Root]… what kind of sick joke you put me into… Even for me who wasn't virgin anymore and have threesome in my first time with beautiful geniuses of Magus and the school idol whom everyone in my school would gladly cut their leg or arm just to be near her and cute girl with regality that couldn't be described by human perception who was actually King Arthur that truly was girl in disguise… and then we always had threesome after that and I always bested them in the bed, still couldn't describe the sheer magnitude of ero-ness and cuteness what I was watching now, this was crime, abomination for every male alive that tried to not succumb into their lust… and with how my hormone had been suppressed after Rin's death and Arturia vanished back to [throne of hero] by numerical calculation of time was four years, eight months, sixteen days had passed… and now my hormone was thrashing and want to be unleashed… I can't stop my NOSEBLEED!'

Shirou ranted in his mind as he pinch his nose to stop bleeding, but it turned worse when Serafall was putting her worried expression that multiplied the sheer magnitude of cuteness and his urge to ravish him, and his devil instinct also something that made everything turned even worsen.

Devil who had more than ones deadly sins are something normal but also very rare case, and this case was rather normal for powerful devil like him or Sirzechs or Ajuka. And maybe the son of Lucifer himself.

"Shirou? Are you okay? You are bleeding very much?" Serafall became worried wreck when she saw the blood flowing from his nose nonstop.

"No, stop! **_*Pant*_** Don't tried closing **_*Pant* _**your distance **_*Pant*_** more than that **_*Pant* _**Sera!" Shirou tried to warn the black haired girl before he lose control of himself and drowned to his other deadly sins beside his _Pride_. And that was _Lust_!

After all, he wasn't greedy man to begin with, instead he always lusted to become Hero, and even that lust is not bad as lust of pervert that lusting other gender. When he turned into Devil, his definition of lust widen like his pride. In the past he only prided his cook and his ideals over anything. And now, he prided everything from himself even his sword in his [Reality Marble], from the god-slayer class sword into rusted metal he prided them, and his pride more widen and had made him **_nearly_** strayed from his path to giving salvation and saving so many he can save. And now his lust to…

But, Serafall who worried about Shirou misinterpreted that and her face flashed into hurtful one, fortunately —or unfortunately. It were up to your perception, you want to use which one?— Serafall buried her hurt because Shirou was more important than anything for her. She hadn't listen the white head's warning and went forward to help him.

When Shirou nose could smell the sweet scent of Serafall, the last nail that holding his devil primal instinct loosened.

Serafall who tried to get closer to one that means world for her, didn't know what happened. First, she was trying to get closer toward Shirou so she could treat his bleeding nose, but. In flash, she had been pinned by the white head in the floor with iron grip that she never felt before. His upper face from the nose up covered by bangs and gave her eerie feeling. His lip was made straight line which showed no emotion in it. Bit by bit she could saw his eyes, his once warm silver eyes turned into amber brown with soft golden glow but radiated vast power. And the black vertical slit for his pupil remind her of eyes of dragon or snake.

Serafall felt uneasy feelings in the bottom of her stomach, her devil primal instinct told her that the being in front of her was far, far and far more superior from herself and she must obeyed. Her devil primal instinct told her—

'Wait, is Shirou—'

Her thought had cut by Shirou strained and raspy voice.

"**S**-S**_e_**r_a_… _S_-**S**o_r_… **_r_**y…"

* * *

><p>Yep… the Lemon start here :D<p>

* * *

><p>He then slammed his lips toward Serafall who was widening her eyes in surprise. He ravaged her lips ferociously with unadulterated lust. Serafall who finally got better understanding of what had happened to her beloved knight in shining armor finally resigned toward her own primal instinct. She circled her leg on Shirou hip and her hand which had released from Shirou grip was circling his neck, she replied his kiss with similar vigor.<p>

"Mmmch… cup… mnh~"

Shirou shucked her lip and tongue harshly that certainly made her lip swollen.

Shirou right hand that had rough and thick skin because how much he had fighting and wielding sword, grabbed Serafall DD-cup bust and started squeezing it and pinched her nipple roughly, while his left hand that similar with the other was caressing her inner tight and sometimes rubbing her already soaked slit or groping her plump buts. Sending shudder of pleasure through her entire well-being.

And in the middle of their heated season, Shirou had ripped her cloths and even her pants like tearing a paper. The proof on how powerful he was. He also had tearing the ribbons that were circling Serafall body because that is nuisance in his instinct perception.

"Ahn~"

"Argh!"

Moans and groans from the two lustful devils filled the dim-light room.

Serafall left hand had caressing Shirou stiff rod, while her right ones still circling on the white head neck. Shirou himself still groped the black haired soon to be woman bust with impressive size one by one, and wasn't forgetting on pinching her nipples.

"Ahnnn~ Shi-Ah! S-Shirouuuu-hhnnn~"

Their sweats which had rolled in their body mixed together like how their leg intertwined with each other. Bit of copper fluid escaped the tip of Shirou's manhood as Serafall's caress was sending pleasure through every part of his joint. Serafall's carnal sex herself flowed with the sex fluid again and again, a thick fluid with sweet scent that had drive Shirou instinct to insane.

"S-Shirouuu… ahh—hnn~ I-I uhh~ c-can't… take it… anymore—hhh~" Serafall said in incoherent sound because her lustful moans that escaped her every breath. Her blue eyes was dim, clouded by her own lust that already take over her body and mind.

Shirou devil's instinct who heard Serafall's painful plea gave what the black haired beauty desired. He grabbed the wrists of Sitri heiress that crossed with each other in one hand and pinned it on floor above her head with his left hand. He then spread her leg with his right ones and after the pink slit where her v-mouth that already drenched could be seen, Shirou guided his throbbing member with his right hand toward the surface of Serafall's virgin pussy.

"Grrr—raaargh! Ugh!"

After groaning and with swift and powerful thrust, Shirou stabbed his member that was recognized as big one into Serafall sex carnal that never been entered. His manhood pierced Serafall's virgin carnal violently and sheathed fully in one go.

"Urrraaaaaaaggghhhhhhhh!"

Serafall who felt the pain that she couldn't described in her body as Shirou big manhood violently deflowering her and tearing the hymen that had been proof of her virginity without mercy.

She was biting her lower lip hard until she draw blood from it, like how her lower lips was flowing with fresh blood mixed with her vaginal-fluid. But the bruise in her upper lip almost instantly healed while her lower one still throbbing by painful sensation she never ever felt before. Her tears had fall freely, because the pain and also happiness because she had become one with the man she love.

"Urhmmm, ugh! Argghhh!" Shirou groaned as he started pump his rod in Serafall's hole that still very tight and was contracting and throbbing violently because the rough and violent stab.

Serafall who never thought about Shirou would thrust his hard and big dick so sudden after the painful first penetration, was widening her eyes as wide as she can, her tears had stopped for moment, the feeling she had for her body vanished in second. Then, the pain that tearing her inside-out washed over her body.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! SHIROU STOP! PLEASE STOP! NOT SO ROUGH! NOT SO ROUGH! ARRRGH! THAT WAS HURT!"

Serafall screamed and shouted as she thrashed her body and head. She had shut her eyes tightly and had to grind her teeth hardly to hold the pain of her body breaking from her core because Shirou's violent thrust. But Shirou iron grip really unbreakable and she could only swing her leg in desperate attempt to stop the white head from breaking her. And because the soundproof she had placed before, no one will listen on cries she were letting out nor nobody can enter her room because she had locked it with multiple layered magic.

"AHHH! HAuuuuuh! Shirou… Stop… Please… you will break me… you break me… hau!"

The silvery white haired man who had drowned to his second deadly sin, maddened by his lust. Not even listening to Serafall pitiful whimper with the tears flowed freely from her closed-tight eyes. He just thrust his member again and again like motorcycle's piston in work toward the velvety hole that gave him pleasure and continued more rough and faster.

"ahh… uhn… uhhh *hiks* ahh… ahn… *hiks* uhhh…" Serafall could only moans, sobs and whimpers pitifully. But, after few minutes of hellish experience she had felt, her nerves that accept the pleasure feeling, was starting on work, and sent the pleasure sensation toward her every inch of her body. From head to toe.

When few minutes ago Serafall had thrashed and pleaded her lover to stop violating her, now. Both of her arm circling her lover's neck tightly after Shirou had releasing her hand when she had stop thrashing and her leg clamped on Shirou hip like her life in it. Her entire body was convulsing nonstop while her drenched velvet carnal now was flowing with sex fluid and sperm because some mild orgasm she had fell. She clung at him tightly while moaning shamelessly.

"Yessss~ Ahh~ Ouh… Yesss~ Shirou… never stop… Fasteeeers~ Harderrrsh~ Ah~ Ah~"

Her eyes had shut tightly but her tears now had stopped flowing. She is now was grinding her hip and thrust hers toward Shirou's in rhythmical fashion and countering the passion of lust her lover had send toward her with much similar vigor.

"S-Shirou… Ahh… hauu… unh… W-What is this… so-something coming… ahh, Shirou Shirou Shirouuuuuuu—!"

She felt something after nearly half an hour both of them drowned in the pleasure. Something big coming as her stomach knotted and she felt heat in her core spread toward her entire body. Then her body shuddered and shook hard as her mind went blank white as it had come. She screamed in her climax…

"S-SHIROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!"

She felt her body became light, her mind was flying, reaching the sky high in the upper level. Her body was rocking between her lover unstoppable thrust. And when she felt her mind was slowly turning back, another wave was coming, again and again. Yet, the lust maddened white head wouldn't stop as his lust not sated yet. So he was keeping on thrusting on Serafall limp body.

"eh… **_*pant* …*pant* …*pant* …*pant*—hah—!"_**

Serafall now shifted into other state, after she had thrashed and want to stop into clinging one and had not want to be stopped, now she was limping as she hadn't any energy left after how many time she had release. Yet, her lover was still thrusting into her. And faster in that.

"Arhmm… Urghh! Ahh—!"

Shirou groans became more pronounced and his speed became faster and faster until Serafall body also moved by his powerful and fast thrust. Then, in half-sleepy, half-dazed and half-lidded state, Serafall could feel Shirou manhood enlarged and with final mighty thrust until the tip of Shirou's member was entering her womb, Shirou shoot ropes after ropes of thick liquid into Serafall core that made Serafall had a release once again.

After few sprays and the shoot of liquid of Shirou's essence. The boy limped as his lust had been sated. Yet his members still stiff inside of her. Serafall who felt that could think one thing before she had fall asleep.

'I can't take him by myself for sure—zzZZ~'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You, how it is… hope you like the story, and I know maybe few of you didn't like on how beastly Shirou was, but that was how the deadly sin that stayed in every devil existence seem in story I write.<em>**

**_Yes, Shirou deadly sins other than his pride is Lust, but Shirou actually has three, so what the final deadly sins of one Shirou Emiya? Just wait for the future chapter._**

**_I honestly felt it to, in this story. Moreover in the lemon scene is kind of dark. But, that was the element of story I had plan in my story plot, aside from humor, supernatural, adventure and romance. This story also have angst and hurt/comfort genres._**

**_And about the issue in the next chapter will telling about the continuation of the 'Shirou's Mistake' in the end of this story and the pra-final battle of civil war._**

**_Oh, before end this corner word, how do you think about my grammar? Is it had improved? Please tell me, If my grammar still like crap, just said it…_**

**_Then, the last word…_**

**_Thank you and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2015…_**

NB: do you know that in fall 2015 the 3rd season of HSDxD will airing? The Highschool DxD 'Born'?


End file.
